Bloody Moon
by scanrp
Summary: Bella träumt auf dem Rückweg von Volterra. Sie realisiert, dass sie von Edward manipuliert wurde und die Beziehung nicht gesund war. Zurück in Forks, trennt sie sich von ihm. Edward akzeptiert aber ihr Entschluss nicht und bedrängt sie. Daraufhin flieht sie mit Hilfe von Jasper nach Dallas zu Peter und Charlotte.
1. Prolog

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Das ist meine erste Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Über Reviews - Anmerkungen und Anregungen - würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich werde versuchen jede Woche 1 - 2 Kapitel hochzuladen.

* * *

><p><em>Verwirrt schaue ich um mich. Um mich herum ist alles verschwommen. Langsam klärt sich meine Sicht und ich erkenne mich selbst zusammen mit Edward auf der Couch bei Charlie zu Hause. Wir schauen die letzten paar Sekunden von Romeo und Julia im Fernsehen. Edward fängt an zu reden: „Ich gebe zu. Ich beneide Romeo." – „Ja, sie ist wirklich hübsch." – „Ich beneide ihn nicht um Julia, nur um die Leichtigkeit Selbstmord zu begehen. Ihr Menschen habt es so einfach, ihr habt nur ein bisschen Pflanzenextrakt zu trinken" – „Was?!" – „Es ist nur etwas, worüber ich einmal nachdenken musste. Und ich weiß von Carlisles Erfahrungen, dass es nicht einfach ist." – „Worüber redest du?" – „Letzten Frühling als du fast umgebracht wurdest. Natürlich, konzentrierte ich mich darauf, dich lebendig zu finden. Doch ein Teil meines Gehirns befasste sich mit Notfallpläne. Für mich ist es nicht so einfach, wie für euch Menschen." – „Notfallpläne?" – „Ich wollte ohne dich nicht weiterleben. Ich wusste aber nicht wie. Ich wusste, dass Jasper und Emmett mir nicht helfen würden. Deswegen dachte ich darüber nach Italien zu gehen und die Volturi zu provozieren." – „Was?! Du darfst nie mehr an so etwas denken! Egal, was mit mir passiert. Versprich es!"<em>

_Um mich herum verschwimmt wieder alles. Wenn sich meine Sicht wieder klärt sehe ich die Cullens und mich in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehen. Der Raum ist für meine Geburtstagsfeier dekoriert. Die Feier für meinen 18. Geburtstag. Ich sehe, dass sich mein anderes Ich an dem Umschlag schneidet. Die Augen von Edward und Jasper werden pechschwarz. Jasper macht einen Schritt zurück, gleichzeitig wirft mich Edward auf den Tisch hinter uns. Der Tisch ist voller Gläser, die durch meine Landung zerbrechen und sich in meinen Arm schneiden. Ich sehe den zufriedenen Blick von Alice und den Ansatz eines selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Daraufhin bricht die Hölle los. Ich sehe die pechschwarzen Augen von sechs Vampiren. Carlisle ist der einzige, der nicht auf das Blut reagiert. Jasper kann sich nicht mehr halten und stürmt vorwärts._

_Um mich herum verschwimmt wieder alles. Wenn sich meine Sicht wieder klärt sehe ich Edward und mich im Wald hinter Charlies Haus. „Bella, wir verlassen die Stadt." - „Wen meinst du mit wir?" – „Meine Familie und ich." – „Ich komme mit dir." – „Du kannst nicht. Ich bin nicht gut für dich. Meine Welt ist nichts für dich." – „Was mit Jasper passiert war nichts." – „Genau, was zu erwarten war." – „Du hast in Phönix versprochen bei mir zu bleiben." – „Solange es das beste für dich ist." Seine Augen werden hart und sein Mund verzerrt sich. „Bella, ich möchte nicht, dass du mitkommst." - „Du möchtest mich nicht?" – „Natürlich werde ich dich immer irgendwie lieben, aber nach deinem Geburtstagsfeier wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht mehr vorgeben möchte etwas zu sein, was ich nicht bin. Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich habe mich schon viel zu lange verstellt. Dafür entschuldige ich mich." – „Nicht! Bitte nicht!" – „Bella, du bist nicht gut für mich."_

_Um mich herum verschwimmt wieder alles. Wenn sich meine Sicht wieder klärt sehe ich Edward und mich in einem unbekannten Haus. Mein anderes Ich ist ein Vampir. „Edward, wann besuchen wir mal wieder den Rest der Familie? Es ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen, seit wir sie das letzte Mal gesehen haben." – „Bald, Liebling." – „Bald, bald, immer sagst du bald. Schon seit sechs Monaten immer die gleiche Leier." – „Bella! Dieser Tonfall gehört sich nicht für eine Dame! So etwas werde ich in meinem Haus nicht dulden!" – „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich keine Dame bin. Mir ist scheißegal, was du sagst. Ich werde noch heute abreisen." Edwards Augen werden pechschwarz. Er läuft auf mein anderes Ich zu, hebt die Hand und schlägt zu..._

„Bella, wach auf. Wach auf Bella, wir landen gleich." sagt Edward, während er an meinem Arm rüttelt. Ich brauche einen kurzen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo ich bin. Stöhnend, fällt mir wieder alles ein. Shit, Volturi! Wir sind gerade auf dem Rückweg von Italien. Edward hatte die glorreiche Idee, die Volturi zu provozieren, damit sie ihm beim „Selbstmord" helfen. Alice und ich konnten das gerade noch verhindern. Aber jetzt wissen sie von mir und erwarten, dass ich verwandelt werde. Glücklicherweise, konnte Alice sie davon überzeugen, uns gehen zu lassen.

Als ich die Augen aufschlage, sehe ich sein Gesicht direkt vor mir. „Hey Liebling, wieder unter den Lebenden." Verwirrt, hebe ich eine Augenbraue. „Du hast den kompletten Flug wie ein Stein geschlafen. Du hast dich weder bewegt noch einen Mucks von dir gegeben." – „Es war auch ein anstrengender Trip. Und wenn du dein Versprechen gehalten hättest, wäre der Trip auch nicht notwendig gewesen." Darauf verzieht Edward missbilligend sein Gesicht. „Egal, lass uns später darüber reden." Damit würge ich jeglichen Kommentar von ihm ab. Edward schweigt die restliche Flugzeit und ich denke über meinen Traum nach.


	2. Kapitel 1

Perspektive: Bella

Im Ankunftsbereich erwarten uns die restlichen Cullens. Mit Freudentränen renne ich auf sie zu und werde auch gleich von Esme in die Arme geschlossen. „Bella, wir haben dich so sehr vermisst. Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Danke, danke, ich kann dir gar nicht genügend danken, dass du Edward gerettet hast." Sie küsst mich sanft auf die Wange. „Ich habe euch auch vermisst." Als nächstes, werde ich von Carlisle in die Arme geschlossen. „Danke, dass du unseren Sohn gerettet hast."

„Belly-Bär!" Und schon befinde ich mich in eine luftraubende Umarmung von Emmett. „Luft... zu fest." – „Emmett, lass sie los, sie bekommt keine Luft.", meckert Rosalie. „Bella, es tut mir leid. Ich war so eine Bitch. Bitte verzeih mir." Ich umarme Rosalie. „Kein Problem Rosalie. Ich verstehe, warum du dich so verhalten hast." Rosalie schaut mich erst verwirrt an, umarmt mich aber nach einem kurzen Moment ebenfalls. „Familie nennt mich Rose." – „Ok, Rose." Wir lächeln uns beide an und ich weiß, das wir uns in Zukunft verstehen werden.

Und als letztes Jasper, er steht ein bisschen abseits mit gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Warum ist Alice nicht bei ihm? Stattdessen steht sie neben Edward und Carlisle. Dem muss ich später nachgehen. Ich laufe zu Jasper und schlinge in sanft meine Arme um ihn. „Jasper, ich habe dir nie die Schuld daran gegeben. Du" – „Bella, ich wollte dich angreifen und dann haben wir dich alle verlassen!" – „Beruhige dich, dich trifft keine Schuld. Wir werden später darüber sprechen." Als er wieder anfangen möchte, halte ich einen Finger vor seinem Mund. „Später!"

„Kommt, lasst uns zu den Autos. Wir sollten Charlie nicht zu lange warten lassen. Ich werde mit Emmett, Rose und Jasper fahren. Wir werden direkt zu Charlie fahren. Carlisle, ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr direkt zu euch fährt." Edward unterbricht mich wütend, „Bella, du wirst nicht mit Jasper fahren, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen." – „Nein, Edward! Du hast mir nichts vorzuschreiben. Charlie ist momentan nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen. Deswegen wirst du mich nicht fahren. Ich möchte, dass er dich heute und die nächsten Tage nicht sieht. Denk daran, er ist immerhin der Polizeichef und trägt seine Waffe fast rund um die Uhr. Emmett, Rose und Jasper werden mich nach Hause bringen. Keine weitere Diskussionen." Carlisle, Esme, Alice und Edward schauen mich entsetzt an, wogegen Rose und Jasper sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Emmett lacht laut, „Das ist mein Belly-Bär. Komm hier geht es zum Auto."

Emmett und Rose sitzen vorne, Jasper sitzt hinten neben mir. Als wir auf der Autobahn Richtung Forks sind, konzentriere ich mich kurz. Ich drücke meine Schilde nach außen, so dass das komplette Auto darin eingeschlossen ist. „Was war das?", fragt Jasper verwirrt. Ich grinse ihn an und antworte „Das war ich." Die drei Cullens schauen mich geschockt an. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich zwei Schilde als Fähigkeiten besitze. Ein mentales Schild, um mentale Fähigkeiten zu stoppen und ein physikalisches Schild gegen physikalische Effekte. Ich habe eben das Auto in beide Schilde eingeschlossen. Momentan hindert das physikalische Schild das Geräusche hinein bzw. hinaus gelangen. Das mentale Schild hält auf jeden Fall Edward und wahrscheinlich auch Alice draußen." Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie geschockte Vampire gesehen. Mein Grinsen wird breiter. „Wir müssen uns aber beeilen, ich kann die Schilde in dem Maße höchstens eine halbe Stunde Aufrecht erhalten. So, jetzt möchte ich wissen, was genau los ist. Warum hat Alice Jasper nicht begrüßt? Ich habe auch eine Spannung innerhalb der Familie wahrgenommen. "

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hat sich Jasper soweit gefangen und fängt an zu erklären. „Nachdem wir uns alle an deinem Geburtstag wieder beruhigt hatten, fand ein Familientreffern statt. Edward verlangte von uns allen, dass wir sofort umziehen und dich ohne Abschied zurücklassen. Daraufhin brach eine große Diskussion aus. Edward manipuliert uns alle, dass wir ihm letztendlich zustimmen. Laut ihm, hättest du ihn auf der Heimfahrt darum gebeten. Dir wäre klar geworden, wie gefährlich es sei und du mit uns nichts mehr zu tun haben möchtest. Du möchtest uns auch nicht mehr wieder sehen. Danach stimmten wir alle zu.

Nach dem Treffen habe ich mich zurückgezogen, um über die Geschehnisse nachzudenken. Dabei sind mir mehrere Punkte aufgefallen, die mir im Nachhinein seltsam vorkamen. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, wollte ich vor deiner Feier kurz jagen gehen. Aber Alice hat mir mehrere Aufgaben gegeben, so dass ich zum Schluss keine Zeit mehr zum Jagen hatte. Als du dich am Papier geschnitten hast, habe ich bei Alice Schadenfreude wahrgenommen. Später, bei dem Familientreffen habe ich von Alice anstelle von Trauer Freude wahrgenommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das es kein Unfall war, sondern Alice plante dich los zu werden – entweder auf die eine oder andere Art. Zum Glück haben Emmett und Rose schnell reagiert und mich zurückgehalten bevor ich größeren Schaden anrichten konnte.

Danach habe ich Alice ein paar Tage beobachtet und mein Verdacht erhärtete sich. Glücklicherweise, hat sich Alice von mir getrennt. Sie könne es nicht mehr ertragen ständig nach mir Ausschau zu halten. Ich denke, sie wollte mir vorgreifen, bevor ich mich von ihr trenne. Anschließend habe ich Rose meine Beobachtungen mitgeteilt. Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass sich Alice die Tage seltsam verhalten hatte."

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, „Ich habe es gewusst. Im Flugzeug hatte ich einen Traum über den Geburtstag und den Tag, an dem Edward Schluss machte. Durch den Traum wurde mir erst wirklich klar, wie manipulativ Edward ist. Des Weiteren konnte ich die Schadenfreude von Alice an der Feier sehen. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass nur an der Stelle, an der ich gelandet bin, die Gläser standen. Gefühlt, war da eine ganze Glas-Armada!"

„Nach einer Vision von meinem Klippensprung kam Alice nach Forks. Als ich sie an der Tür begrüßte, konnte ich bei ihr einerseits Erschrecken aber auch Hass wahrnehmen. Das regte mich zum Nachdenken an. Mir wurde klar, dass sie eine manipulative Schlampe sie. Auf dem Flug nach Italien habe ich ein bisschen mit meinen Schilden experimentiert. Ich wollte testen, ob ich sie blocken kann. Ich glaube, dass es geklappt hat. Jedes Mal wenn ich mit meinem mentalen Schild gespielt habe, fing sie an panisch nach vorne und hinten zu wippen." Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall geplant, Alice und Edward die nächsten Tage aus dem Weg zu gehen. Edward hat mich viel zu sehr verletzt und ich werde mich nicht weiter manipulieren lassen. Er möchte mich zu einer Dame machen, das bin ich nicht und ich möchte das auch nicht. Alice traue ich nicht mehr über den Weg. Sie könnte noch weitere Pläne für mich bzw. gegen mich haben. Könnt ihr mir helfen, die beiden von mir fern zu halten?" – „Na klar, Belly-Bär", boomt Emmett. Rose dreht sich nach mir um, verdreht die Augen, „Gerne, sis." Ich grinse sie an, „Danke, Emmett und Rose."

„Kein Problem, lil sis. Was hast du vorhin damit gemeint, dass du mich nie beschuldigt hättest?", kommt zaghaft von Jasper. „Jasper, denk doch mal nach. In dem Raum waren sieben Vampire. Nach meiner Bruchlandung in den Gläsern, haben sich die Augen von sechs Vampiren pechschwarz verfärbt. Als erstes bist du einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Doch dann ist die Blutgier von fünf weiteren Vampiren auf dich eingeprasselt, von einem davon, bin ich der Sänger. Blutgier ist auch eine Emotion. Ich konnte dich dafür nie verurteilen. Es war definitiv nicht deine Schuld." Ich schaue Jasper an und sehe es verdächtig glitzern in seinen Augen. Ich lege meinen Kopf an seine Schultern und schließe die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass dir die anderen nie etwas zugetraut haben, ich aber schon. Du bist stark, stärker als die anderen. Du musst Vertrauen in dich haben. Ich werde dir helfen dein Selbstvertrauen wieder aufzubauen. Alice hat dich viel zu sehr unterminiert." Jasper legt sanft den Arm um mich und sendet mir seine Dankbarkeit und Liebe. Ich lächle und sende Stolz und meine Liebe zurück.

„Ich muss die Schilde wieder zurückziehen, da beide auf einmal sehr ermüdend sind. Wir werden später weiterreden. Bitte denkt daran, Edward zu blocken. Bitte gebt euer Handynummern in mein Handy, dann kann ich euch jederzeit erreichen." Ich gebe Rose mein Handy und ziehe die Schilde zurück. „Weckt mich, kurz bevor wir in Forks ankommen." Ich schließe wieder die Augen und gleite in einen sanften Schlaf.

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Jasper<p>

Bella, schläft sanft in meinen Armen. Sie erstaunt mich immer wieder. Ihre Emotionen sind so pur und rein, für einen Empathen der reinste Traum. Sie hat so viel Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Ich werde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Dieses Mal werde ich meine kleine Schwester nicht im Stich lassen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Rose lächeln. Sie flüstert tief genug, damit Bella nicht gestört wird, „Ja, sie ist ein Wunder. Emmett und ich werden dich auch unterstützen. Wir sehen es so wie sie. Du musst Vertrauen in dich haben." Ich nicke und sende Rose und Emmett meine Dankbarkeit und Liebe. Den Rest der Fahrt geht jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Edward<p>

Was ist nur mir ihr los? Warum wollte sie nicht mit mir fahren, sondern unbedingt mit denen anderen? Sie hat mir widersprochen, das geht nicht. Ich war erst zu geschockt, das nächste Mal werde ich es ihr nicht durchgehen lassen. Ich muss ihr Verhalten wieder korrigieren. Die Frau widerspricht ihrem Mann nicht. Sie ist nach Italien gekommen, sie ist zu mir gekommen. Sie gehört mir. Das werde ich den anderen klar machen. Ich kann gar nicht abwarten, sie wieder in meine Arme zu schließen.

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Bella<p>

„Bella, aufwachen. Wir sind gleich in Forks." Ich werde sanft von Jasper wachgerüttelt. Ich gähne und strecke mich, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" – „Ja, wie ein Stein. Wie viel Uhr ist es?" – „Es ist gleich 16 Uhr. Was wirst du Charlie erzählen?" – „Da habe ich zum Glück schon vorgesorgt. Am Tag unserer Abreise habe ich ihm eine Nachricht mit der Ersatzgeschichte geschrieben. Alices ältere Schwester ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Ich bin als moralische Unterstützung mitgefahren. Da Charlie auf der Beerdigung war, wollte ich ihn nicht stören. Ich habe ihn in Italien kurz angerufen. Er hatte kein Problem damit und ist froh, dass ich eine gute Freundin für Alice bin. Er weiß, dass ich heute ankomme. Er weiß aber noch nicht, dass ihr wieder zurückzieht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich sehr darüber freuen wird – vor allem nicht über Edward. Deswegen habe ich darauf bestanden, dass er heute nicht dabei ist." Ich zwinkere Jasper zu.

„Ich sage ihm, dass Alice trauert und sich die nächsten paar Tage zurückzieht. Sie muss das ganze noch verarbeiten." – „Wie erklärst du, dass wir hier sind?" – „Ganz einfach, ich werde ihm erklären, dass ihr wieder zurück nach Forks zieht. Esme konnte sich nicht an das Großstadtleben gewöhnen. Ihr drei seid mit mir zurückgekommen, dass ich nicht alleine reisen muss. Und ihr werdet schon mal das Haus auslüften, bevor der Rest in ein paar Tage nachkommt. Deswegen sollten sich die anderen ein paar Tage nicht in Forks und in der Umgebung blicken lassen. In der Zeit, könnt ihr drei vorbeikommen und mir helfen Charlie zu beschwichtigen. Bevor wir in Italien losgeflogen sind, habe ich ihm geschrieben, dass ihr drei mich nach Hause begleitet. Er ist also auf euch vorbereitet. Bitte, nimmt es ihm nicht übel wenn er aggressiv reagiert. Er musste die letzten Monate wegen mir viel durchmachen." – „Wie meinst du das?", fragt Jasper. „Später, wir haben jetzt nicht genügend Zeit. Als kurze Zusammenfassung, ich habe um euch alle getrauert. Laut Charlie, habe ich mich wie ein Zombie verhalten." Ich höre alle drei knurren. „Psst, ruhig. Ich werde euch später mehr erklären." Ich berühre alle kurz sanft an der Schulter. „Ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist. Euch trifft keine Schuld und es ist Vergangenheit. Rose, könntest du mich später, wenn Charlie schläft abholen. Ich möchte heute Abend mit Edward sprechen." – „Kein Problem." – „Sobald er schläft, schreibe ich dir eine Nachricht."

Als Emmett das Auto direkt hinter meinem Truck parkt, öffnet sich die Haustür und Charlie kommt mit einem Lächeln aus dem Haus. „Bella, schön das du wieder da bist."


	3. Kapitel 2

Zuvor:

_„Ich sage ihm, dass Alice trauert und sich die nächsten paar Tage zurückzieht. Sie muss das ganze noch verarbeiten." – „Wie erklärst du, dass wir hier sind?" – „Ganz einfach, ich werde ihm erklären, dass ihr wieder zurück nach Forks zieht. Esme konnte sich nicht an das Großstadtleben gewöhnen. Ihr drei seid mit mir zurückgekommen, dass ich nicht alleine reisen muss. Und ihr werdet schon mal das Haus auslüften, bevor der Rest in ein paar Tage nachkommt. Deswegen sollten sich die anderen ein paar Tage nicht in Forks und in der Umgebung blicken lassen. In der Zeit, könnt ihr drei vorbeikommen und mir helfen Charlie zu beschwichtigen. Bevor wir in Italien losgeflogen sind, habe ich ihm geschrieben, dass ihr drei mich nach Hause begleitet. Er ist also auf euch vorbereitet. Bitte, nimmt es ihm nicht übel wenn er aggressiv reagiert. Er musste die letzten Monate wegen mir viel durchmachen." – „Wie meinst du das?", fragt Jasper. „Später, wir haben jetzt nicht genügend Zeit. Als kurze Zusammenfassung, ich habe um euch alle getrauert. Laut Charlie, habe ich mich wie ein Zombie verhalten." Ich höre alle drei knurren. „Psst, ruhig. Ich werde euch später mehr erklären." Ich berühre alle kurz sanft an der Schulter. „Ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist. Euch trifft keine Schuld und es ist Vergangenheit. Rose, könntest du mich später, wenn Charlie schläft abholen. Ich möchte heute Abend mit Edward sprechen." – „Kein Problem." – „Sobald er schläft, schreibe ich dir eine Nachricht."_

_Als Emmett das Auto direkt hinter meinem Truck parkt, öffnet sich die Haustür und Charlie kommt mit einem Lächeln aus dem Haus. „Bella, schön das du wieder da bist."_

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Bella<p>

Ich öffne die Autotür, renne zu Charlie und werfe mich in seine Arme. „Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein." Er schließt zögerlich seine Arme um mich. „Da freut sich aber jemand mich zu sehen." – „Ich habe dich vermisst, Dad." Hinter mir steigen die drei Cullens aus dem Auto aus. Ich flüstere zu Charlie, „Sei lieb zu ihnen. Sie können nichts für Edwards Verhalten." Er nickt und lässt mich los. Rose, Emmett und Jasper kommen auf uns zu. Rose schüttelt die Hand von Charlie, „Hallo Herr Swan, schön sie wieder zu sehen. Ich bin Rosalie Hale. Sie können mich Rose nennen." Sie lächelt ihn an. Charlie ist von Rosalies Schönheit komplett in Bann geschlagen und braucht ein paar Moment, um sich zu fassen. Ich verdrehe die Augen und grinse. Typisch Mann. Als nächster schüttelt Emmett seine Hand, „Hallo Herr Swan, ich bin Emmett McCarty." Charlie verzieht krampfhaft sein Gesicht. Emmett scheint mal wieder Probleme zu haben, seine Kraft zu kontrollieren. Als letzter ist Jasper an der Reihe, „Hallo Herr Swan, ich bin Jasper Whitlock." Dank Jaspers Einflusses entspannt sich Charlie sichtlich. „Hallo ihr drei, nicht so formell, ihr könnt mich Charlie nennen. Danke, dass ihr Bella nach Hause begleitet habt. Wann geht euer Flug zurück?"

„Dad, sie werden nicht zurückfliegen. Die Cullens werden wieder hierher ziehen. Esme kann sich an das Großstadtleben nicht gewöhnen und möchte wieder zurück." Charlie bekommt einen hochroten Kopf und ist kurz vorm Explodieren. Bleibt aber mir zu liebe ruhig. „Rose, Emmett und Jasper werden schon mal das Haus auslüften. Die anderen werden in ein paar Tagen nachkommen." Charlie zischt wütend, „Kommt dieser nichtsnutzige Bengel auch zurück?" – „Leider ja. Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen. Das hat sich geklärt. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee, die ich dir später mitteilen werde." Charlie lässt wütend die Luft entweichen, hält aber die Klappe. Er scheint sich wohl an meine Bitte zu erinnern. „Ok, dann lasst uns reingehen. Wollt ihr drei mitreinkommen?" Rose antwortet ihm, „Nein, danke. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und wir müssen noch ein paar Dinge erledigen." Die drei verabschieden sich.

„Lass uns reingehen, Bells. Was hältst du von Pizza für heute Abend?" – „Ja, ich bin zu müde, um zu kochen. Wie geht es Sue, Leah und Seth? Haben sie die Beerdigung gut überstanden?" – „Denen geht es den Umständen entsprechen gut. Sie werden vom ganzen Reservat unterstützt. Ich fahre auch täglich vorbei, um auszuhelfen. Die Trauerzeremonie der Quileute war wie immer schön und befreiend. Schade, dass du nicht dabei sein konntest. Ich verstehe aber, dass für dich Alice Vorrang hatte. Es ist immer wichtig seine Freund zu unterstützen." – „Ich wäre auch gerne dabei gewesen. Manchmal kann man das aber nicht beeinflussen. Ich geh in mein Zimmer bis die Pizza kommt."

In meinem Zimmer starte ich schon mal meinen Computer. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen Edward. Ich glaube, dass er mir später nicht wirklich zu hören wird. Er wird wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren, dass ich keine Beziehung mit ihm möchte. Er wird wahrscheinlich wieder ein Drama daraus machen, darauf habe ich keine Lust. Das einzige was mich neben Charlie noch hier hält ist der Schulabschluss. Nachdem der Computer hochgefahren ist, recherchiere ich nach einer Möglichkeit vorzeitig zu Graduieren. Es besteht die Möglichkeit einen Einstufungstest zu machen. Wenn ich den Test bestehe, kann ich das restliche Schuljahr überspringen. Das ist meine Chance. Ich werde den Test direkt morgen beantragen. Jetzt muss ich nur noch Charlie davon überzeugen. Ich hole mein Handy raus und schreibe Rose eine Nachricht, „Bitte gib mir Bescheid, falls Edward das Haus verlässt. B" – „Ok. Momentan, schmollt er noch in seinem Zimmer R" Ich schüttle den Kopf, typisch Edward. Da kann einem Jasper nur Leid tuen.

Als es an der Tür klingelt, schalte ich den Computer aus und gehe nach unten. „Du kommst genau richtig, die Pizza ist gerade gekommen." – „Können wir in der Küche essen, ich möchte ein paar Dinge mit dir besprechen." Ich gehe in die Küche und Charlie folgt mir mit der Pizza.

„Dad, ich habe gestern mit Edward über unsere Beziehung gesprochen. Ich habe versucht ihm begreiflich zu machen, was sein Verhalten bei mir ausgelöst hat. Leider konnte er das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Ich denke, man muss mich mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben, um es zu glauben. Auf jeden Fall wurde mir während des Gespräches bewusst, das die Beziehung nicht gesund war. Ich habe mich viel zu sehr aufgegeben und meine Freunde vernachlässigt. Ich versichere dir, dass ich über ihn hinweg bin und mit ihm nie wieder eine Beziehung eingehen werde."

Daraufhin legt Charlie seine Hand auf meine und sagt, „Ich bin froh, dass du es endlich siehst. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du ihm dein ganzes Leben hinterher weinst. Ich hatte Angst, dass du so wirst wie ich. Ich habe Rene viel zu lange nachgetrauert."

Ich lächle ihn an und sage, „Auf jeden Fall, möchte ich ihm nicht täglich in der Schule begegnen. Deswegen werde ich morgen in der Schule einen Einstufungstest beantragen. Falls ich den Test bestehe, kann ich vorzeitig graduieren und muss nicht mehr in die Schule. Wenn das klappt, würde ich gerne einen Roadtrip machen. Ich möchte alle Universitäten, die mich interessieren, besuchen. Dadurch würde ich nicht mit Edward in Kontakt kommen und ich könnte nach den letzten paar Monaten wirklich eine Auszeit gebrauchen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Der Einstufungstest ist eine gute Idee, aber der Roadtrip. Alleine?! Mit welchem Auto? Mit deinem Truck geht es auf keinen Fall."

„Da ich auf jeden Fall in den Süden möchte, habe ich mir überlegt zu fliegen und mir dann unten ein passendes Auto zu kaufen."

„Lass mich eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Wir werden das morgen Abend weiter besprechen."

* * *

><p>Ich liege auf meinem Bett und warte darauf, dass Charlie einschläft. Als ich endlich sein Schnarchen höre, schreibe ich Rose eine Nachricht, „Charlie ist endlich eingeschlafen. Du kannst mich abholen. B" – „Ich bin schon unterwegs. Mach das Fenster auf, ich bin gleich da. R" An Jasper schreibe ich, „Rose holt mich gleich ab, damit ich mit Edward unterhalten kann. Überwachst du bitte seine Emotionen und greifst gegebenenfalls ein. Wenn möglich, würde ich gerne meine Schilde nicht einsetzen und sie geheim halten. B" – „Kein Problem, hatte ich sowieso vor. J" – „Nachdem Gespräch würde ich gerne mit Rose, Emmett und dir sprechen. Könntest du Edward auf mein Signal einen Schlafcocktail schicken, dass er uns nicht folgt. B" – „ J"<p>

Ich öffne das Fenster und kurze Zeit später steht Rose in meinem Zimmer. Sie dreht mir den Rücken zu und sagt, „Hopp drauf." Ich klammere mich an ihren Rücken und schon sind wir unterwegs. Nach ein paar Minuten sind wir im Haus. Die anderen sind im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Ich steige von Roses Rücken und Edward erscheint direkt neben mir. Er streichelt mit seiner Hand über meine Wange und sagt, „Liebling, ich habe dich vermisst." – „Edward, wir müssen reden. Können wir in dein Zimmer gehen." Ich lauf los Richtung Treppe, doch Edward schnappt mich und wenige Sekunden später sind wir in seinem Zimmer. Edward setzt mich mitten im Raum ab. Blöde Vampire, warum habe sie nie ein bisschen Geduld. Es muss immer schnell gehen. Na dann, gehen wir es an. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und fange an zu reden.

„Ich habe auf der Reise nach Italien viel über uns nachgedacht. Dabei wurde mir einiges klar. Unsere Beziehung war nicht gesund. Du hast meine Meinung nie respektiert. Wenn ich etwas nicht machen wollte, hast du mich so manipuliert, damit ich es mache." Edward setzte an etwas zu sagen, ich halte einen Finger vor seinen Mund. „Lass mich ausreden. Danach kannst du deine Meinung dazu sagen. Ich habe meine Freunde vernachlässigt und als du mich im Herbst verlassen hast, hatte ich niemanden. Du hast mich gebrochen, du hast mir Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, dich mich zu tiefst verletzt haben." Als er wieder ansetzt etwas zu sagen, schaue ich ihn wütend an und fahre fort.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen möchtest. Es war zu meinem Besten. Das sehe ich nicht so. Es war feige. Du hast meine Meinung ignoriert. Ich bin kein kleines Kind, ich brauche jemand, der meine Meinung respektiert und mich nicht einfach übergeht. Wie könnte ich dich und deine Familie vergessen? Wie könnte ich deine Welt vergessen? Victoria ist immer noch da draußen und möchte meinen Kopf." Ein leises Knurren kommt aus Edwards Richtung. „Ja, Victoria ist immer noch in der Gegend. Sie ist immer noch hier und du hast mich in Stich gelassen. Und wofür? Um mich zu retten? Ich lebe noch, weil sich die Quileute wieder in Wölfe verwandeln. Sie konnten bis jetzt Victoria daran hindern zu mir zu gelangen." Edward schaut mich mit schockgeweiteten Augen an. Ich fahre fort.

„Ich bin schon ein Teil deiner Welt. Da die Volturi jetzt von mir wissen, werde ich auch immer eine Teil dieser Welt sein. Aber ich schweife ab. Ich kann mit dir keine Beziehung mehr führen. Ich habe mich weiterentwickelt und ich werde mich nie wieder jemanden unterwerfen." Edward unterbricht mich, „Bella, das werde ich nicht zu lassen. Du gehörst mir! Du bist" – „Nein, Edward. Ich gehöre niemanden, vor allem nicht dir." Edward wird wütend und bewegt sich langsam auf mich zu und sagt, „Ich werde dieses Verhalten nicht länger dulden. Du widersprichst mir nie wieder. Ich bin der Mann in dieser Beziehung. Ich habe es dir am Flughafen durchgehen lassen, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Du bist nach Italien gekommen, um mich zu retten. Das zeigt, dass du mich liebst und mich willst."

„Soll ich dir sagen, warum ich nach Italien gekommen bin?" Edward macht eine Geste, dass ich fortfahren soll. „Ich konnte nicht ertragen, dass du stirbst, nur weil ich aus Spaß von einer Klippe gesprungen bin. Ich konnte nicht ertragen, dass deine Familie dich verliert. Ich gebe zu, ich werde dich immer irgendwie lieben. Es reicht aber nicht mehr für eine Beziehung."

Edward packt mich an den Schultern und schüttelt mich. „Wie oft soll ich dir es noch sagen, du gehörst mir und ich werde dich nie wieder aufgeben." Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und sage, „Edward, hör auf. Du tust mir weh." Als Edward mich los lässt, sage ich, „Jasper jetzt." Kurz darauf, sinkt Edward zusammen und ist bewusstlos. Die Tür geht auf und Jasper kommt ins Zimmer. „Danke, Jasper. Wie lange wird er bewusstlos sein?" - „Er sollte die nächsten acht bis zehn Stunden bewusstlos sein." – „Gut. Ich muss mit Carlisle sprechen." – „Er ist in seinem Büro."

Bevor ich anklopfen kann, sagt Carlisle, „Komm herein." Ich öffne die Tür und gehe in den Raum. Carlisle sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch. Ich setze mich auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen." – „Ja, ich möchte zwei Themen mit dir besprechen. Ich habe Charlie gesagt, dass momentan nur Rose, Emmett und Jasper hier sind und dass der Rest erst in ein paar Tagen nachkommt. Charlie ist zur Zeit nicht gut auf euch zu sprechen, deswegen möchte ich ihn langsam an euren Rückzug gewöhnen. Bitte lasst euch die nächsten Tage nicht in Forks oder der Umgebung blicken." – „Kein Problem, ich kann deinen Vorschlag nachvollziehen und finde ihn gut."

„Des Weiteren möchte ich, dass du Edward verbietest mich weiter zu bedrängen. Ich denke, ihr habt alle unser Gespräch mitangehört. Ich kann und werde mit Edward keine Beziehung mehr führen. Da Edward, dass nicht respektiert, muss ich dich bitten durchzugreifen. Du bist immerhin der Anführer. Er schreckt nicht zurück mich zu verletzen."

„Bella, er hat es nicht so gemeint. Er ist momentan unter großen Stress, das wird sich wieder legen. Bitte gib ihm noch eine Chance."

„Nein, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Bitte halte Edward von mir fern. Ich habe mein Leben riskiert, um ihn von seiner eigenen Dummheit zu retten. Als dank dafür, möchte ich, dass du ihn mir vom Leib hältst."

„Ok, ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Danke Carlisle."

Ich stehe auf und verlasse das Büro. Unten im Wohnzimmer finde ich Rose, Emmett und Jasper. Ich zwinkere den dreien zu und sage, „Rose bringst du mich bitte nach Hause." Ich steige auf ihren Rücken und schon sind wir aus der Tür. Nach ein paar Minuten, kommen wir an einer kleinen Hütte an. Ich steige ab und frage, „Wem gehört diese Hütte?" – „Die Hütte befindet sich noch auf unserem Grundstück. Die anderen werden gleich nachkommen." Wir machen es uns in der Hütte gemütlich.

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Jasper<p>

Emmett und ich sind auf dem Weg zur Hütte. Ich bin gespannt, was uns Bella erzählen wird. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir nicht alles davon mögen werden. Wir finden die beiden im Wohnbereich der Hütte und setzen uns dazu. Schließlich fängt Bella an zu sprechen.

„Ihr wollt bestimmt wissen, was die letzten paar Monate passiert ist. Ich werde es euch sagen. Bitte unterbricht mich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig sein wird, so ist es aber einfacher für mich." Bella schaut uns an und wartet. Wir stimmen alle zu.

„Die Tage nach meinem Geburtstag hat sich Edward seltsam verhalten. Er war abweisend und hat sich immer weiter von mir entfernt. Mir war bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich wusste aber nicht, was ich dagegen tun konnte. An einem Tag, wollte Edward nach der Schule mit mir sprechen. Als ich daheim angekommen bin, stand Edward schon in unserem Vorgarten und wartete auf mich. Er führte mich in den Wald hinter unserem Haus. Dort hat er sich von mir getrennt. Er möchte nicht, dass ich mit euch mitkomme. Er wird mich zwar immer irgendwie lieben, er möchte aber nicht weiter etwas vorgeben müssen. Ich wäre nicht gut für ihn." Bella hält ein paar Minuten inne. Ich kann den Schmerz von ihr fühlen. Zum Glück habe ich mich hingesetzt. Der Schmerz würde mich wahrscheinlich in die Knie zwingen. Plötzlich, kann ich von Bella keine Emotionen mehr wahrnehmen.

„Es tut mir leid, Jasper." Ich kann ein Knurren nicht unterdrücken, doch ich respektiere ihre Bitte und lasse sie weiterreden.

„Edward verschwand in den Wald. Ich war so blöd und bin ihm hinterher gerannt. Ich konnte ihn aber nicht einholen. Wie auch. Nach ein paar Minuten bin ich gestürzt. Ich habe mich zusammengekrümmt und bin einfach liegen geblieben. Ich war apathisch. Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass es Nacht wurde. Mittlerweile hatte Charlie einen Suchtrupp organisiert. Schließlich fand mich Sam und brachte mich zurück zu Charlie. Laut Charlie, war die erste Woche die schlimmste. Ich saß apathisch in meinem Zimmer und flüsterte die ganze Zeit, „Er ist weg. Er kommt nicht mehr zurück." Dieser selbstsüchtige, arrogante Idiot. Wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, werde ich in Stücke reißen. Wie kann man so einen Scheiß abziehen. Ich spüre eine warme Hand an meiner Wange. Bella sagt sanft, „Jasper, beruhige dich. Du projizierst deine Wut. Es ist vorbei. Bitte beruhige dich." Ich schaue sie an und versuche mich in den Griff zu bekommen.

Als ich mich wieder im Griff habe, redet sie weiter, „Die ersten paar Monate war ich eher ein Zombie als ein Mensch. Ich bin aufgestanden, bin zur Schule gegangen, habe gekocht, habe Hausaufgaben gemacht und habe geschlafen. Das war alles. Irgendwann habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich seine Stimme hören kann, wenn ich gefährliche Dinge machen. Ich habe zwei alte, reparaturbedürftige Motorräder gefunden und geschenkt bekommen. Die Motorräder habe ich zu Jacob zum Reparieren gebracht. Die Wochen darauf wurde Jacob zu meiner persönlichen Sonne. Er hat aufgesammelt, was Edward zerbrochen hat. Er hat mich Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt."

Sie hält kurz inne, „Bis er sich nicht mehr bei mir meldete. Erst ein paar Wochen später fand ich den Grund heraus. Ihr wisst ja, dass sich die Quileute in Wölfe verwandeln. Ihr wisst aber wahrscheinlich nicht, dass das nur dann passiert, wenn Vampire in der Gegend sind. Als ihr vor zwei Jahren hierher gezogen seid, brach bei den Quileute das Fieber aus. Nacheinander haben sich die Jungen in Wölfe verwandelt. Die Größe des Rudels wird durch die Anzahl der Vampire beeinflusst. Jacob ist auch ein Wolf und hat sich die erste Zeit von mir ferngehalten. Als ich ihn an einem Tag konfrontierte, habe ich ihn leider zu sehr provoziert. Er hat sich vor meinen Augen in einen Wolf verwandelt. Instinktiv habe ich ihn mit meinen physikalischen Schild nach hinten an den nächsten Baum geschleudert. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie verdutzt Jacob und ich waren. Er hat sich zum Glück beruhigt und wieder zurück verwandelt.

Jacob stellte fest, dass er bei mir minimal Vampirgeruch wahrnehmen konnte. Wir stellten die Theorie auf, dass noch ein geringer Anteil von James Gift in meinen Körper ist und mich teilweise verändert hat. Meine Sinne sind schärfer als vorher und ich habe neben meinem mentalen Schild noch ein physikalisches. Er stellte mich den anderen Wölfen vor. Ich fand heraus, dass Victoria schon seit Wochen versuchte an mich heranzukommen. Wir beschlossen, dass Charlie und ich mehr Zeit im Reservat verbringen, da sie uns dort besser beschützen können. Des Weiteren habe ich angefangen, meine Schilde zu trainieren. Ich kann sie mit meinem physikalischen Schild zu mindestens solange aufhalten, bis Verstärkung kommt. Ich kann das Schild so schrumpfen, dass Gegenstände aus Stein und Holz in Staub verwandelt werden. Das ist aber sehr anstrengend und je härter das Material ist, desto mehr Kraft benötige ich. Ich bin mir also nicht sicher, ob ich ein Vampir damit vernichten kann." Mir fällt die Kinnlade herunter und ich schaue sie geschockt an. Langsam sollte mich nichts mehr überraschen, wenn es um Bella geht. Bella redet weiter.

„Das sind die wichtigsten Punkte der letzten paar Monate. Könntet ihr bitte Carlisle ausrichten, dass er sich mit dem Rudel trifft und bespricht, wie ihr mit Victoria verfährt. Sie ist immer noch in der Gegend. Da ihr jetzt zurück seid, können die Wölfe nicht mehr alles abdecken. Bei Charlies Haus sollte über Nacht mindestens eine Wache sein - Wolf oder Vampir. Ich kann mich im Schlaf nicht verteidigen. Solange das nicht geklärt ist, werden die Wölfe in ihrem Gebiet bleiben. Deswegen sollte bis dahin einer von euch die Wache übernehmen." Bella schaut uns erwartungsvoll an.

Emmett öffnet seine Arme und Bella wirft sich hinein. „Belly-Bär, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte Edward nicht glauben dürfen. Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt viel stärker bist und nicht mehr andere über dich bestimmen lässt. Ich hätte dir aber gerne die Schmerzen erspart. Ich werde dich nie wieder im Stich lassen. Du bist meine kleiner Schwester, du gehst in Zukunft vor. Edward wird dafür büßen. Ich werde ihn nicht töten, da du das nicht möchtest. Aber ich werde ihm Schmerz zu fügen." Rose wirft ein, „Ja, Bella. Wir werden für dich in Zukunft da sein. Und Edward wird dafür leiden." - „Ok, ich weiß ja, dass ich euch davon nicht abhalten kann. Ich möchte daran aber nicht beteiligt werden. Ich möchte ihn die nächste Zeit erst gar nicht sehen." Bella umarmt Rose sanft und kommt dann in meine Richtung. Ich nehme sie sanft in den Arm. Plötzlich kann ich ihre Emotionen wieder wahrnehmen - Freude und Liebe. Ich sende ihr Stolz, Liebe und Freude zurück. „Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen und dich nie wieder im Stich lassen. Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen. Komm lass uns gehen, damit du noch ein bisschen Schlaf bekommst." Wir verabschieden von Emmett und Rose und brechen auf.


	4. Kapitel 3

Zuvor:

_Emmett öffnet seine Arme und Bella wirft sich hinein. „Belly-Bär, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte Edward nicht glauben dürfen. Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt viel stärker bist und nicht mehr andere über dich bestimmen lässt. Ich hätte dir aber gerne die Schmerzen erspart. Ich werde dich nie wieder im Stich lassen. Du bist meine kleiner Schwester, du gehst in Zukunft vor. Edward wird dafür büßen. Ich werde ihn nicht töten, da du das nicht möchtest. Aber ich werde ihm Schmerz zu fügen." Rose wirft ein, „Ja, Bella. Wir werden für dich in Zukunft da sein. Und Edward wird dafür leiden." - „Ok, ich weiß ja, dass ich euch davon nicht abhalten kann. Ich möchte daran aber nicht beteiligt werden. Ich möchte ihn die nächste Zeit erst gar nicht sehen." Bella umarmt Rose sanft und kommt dann in meine Richtung. Ich nehme sie sanft in den Arm. Plötzlich kann ich ihre Emotionen wieder wahrnehmen - Freude und Liebe. Ich sende ihr Stolz, Liebe und Freude zurück. „Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen und dich nie wieder im Stich lassen. Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen. Komm lass uns gehen, damit du noch ein bisschen Schlaf bekommst." Wir verabschieden von Emmett und Rose und brechen auf._

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Bella<p>

Der Wecker klingelt und ich wache stöhnend auf. Verdammter Jetlag. Ich reiße meine Augen auf, um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Es war viel zu hell. Langsam öffne ich wieder die Augen und steige aus dem Bett. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Draußen scheint die Sonne. Heute scheint wohl mein Glückstag zu sein. Bei dem Wetter bleiben die Cullens auf jeden Fall unter sich. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und starte schnell meine Morgenroutine. Ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich noch vor der ersten Stunde ins Sekretariat möchte. Zehn Minuten später sitze ich in meinem Truck und fahre zur Schule.

Ich öffne die Tür zum Sekretariat und gehe hinein. Frau Jones, die Sekretärin, grüßt mich, „Guten Morgen Frau Swan, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Guten Morgen Frau Jones. Aus privaten Gründen würde ich gerne vorzeitig graduieren, deswegen möchte ich einen Einstufungstest beantragen. Was benötigen Sie alles dafür?"

„Einen kurzen Moment, ich muss schnell nachschauen." Sie kramt kurz in einer Schublade und holt einen Antrag heraus. Sie liest den Antrag kurz doch und schaut in ihrem Computer etwas nach. „Sie müssen nur noch den Antrag unterschreiben und den Kurs bezahlen. Alle anderen Informationen habe ich schon." Sie gibt mir den Antrag und eine Informationsbroschüre.

Ich unterschreibe den Antrag und gebe ihn ihr zurück. „Wann kann ich den Test machen?"

Frau Jones schaut kurz im Computer und sagt, „Sie können den Test morgen ab 9 Uhr in der Bibliothek machen. Ich werde Herr Banner als Aufsichtsperson eintragen. Sie benötigen für den Test nur einen Stift. Die restlichen Materialien werden von der Schule gestellt. Alle weiteren Informationen finden Sie in der Broschüre. Möchten Sie heute am Unterricht teilnehmen? Oder soll ich Sie für diesen Tag entschuldigen?"

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich für diesen Tag."

* * *

><p>Ich sitze im Wohnzimmer und schaue TV. Eigentlich wollte ich ein Buch lesen, ich hatte aber keine Lust eines meiner üblichen Bücher zu lesen. Ich hatte die letzten Monate genug Drama, dann muss ich nicht noch welche lesen. Ich seufze, ich muss wohl in meinem Bücherregal aufräumen und mir neue Bücher anschaffen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Die Lasagne ist im Ofen und dürfte bald fertig sein.<p>

Charlie kommt nach Hause und sagt, „Mhm Bells, das riecht gut. Was gibt es?"

„Lasagne. Sie dürfte gleich fertig sein. Willst du ein Bier?" Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Küche.

„Ja, gerne." Charlie kommt in die Küche. Ich hole die Lasagne aus dem Ofen und bereite zwei Teller vor. Ich stelle die Teller auf den Tisch und hole ein Bier für Charlie. Ich setze mich gegenüber von Charlie an den Tisch. Wir essen schweigend die Lasagne. Nachdem Essen, frage ich, „Hast du über meine Idee nachgedacht?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich denke, dass es dir gut tun wird. Du wirst zwar alleine sein, aber dann musst du dir um niemanden Gedanken machen und kannst entspannen. Bevor ich aber dem Ganzen zustimme, musst du meine Bedingungen akzeptieren." Er schaut mich an. Ich nicke und er fährt fort, „Ich werde für das Auto bezahlen." Ich wollte widersprechen, aber er schaut mich wütend an. Darauf bleibe ich still und lasse ihn weiterreden. „Ich werde dir eine Liste von Autos mitgeben, die ich passend für einen Roadtrip halte. Da du alleine sein wirst und keine Ahnung von Autos hast, möchte ich, dass du nur ein Auto von dieser Liste kaufst. Ich werde genug Geld auf dein Konto überweise, damit du dir ein vernünftiges Auto kaufen kannst. Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Deine Sicherheit geht vor." Ich habe Tränen in den Augen. Es ist schön, wenn sich jemand um einen Sorgen macht. „Danke, Dad."

Charlie legt einen Taser und Pfefferspray auf den Tisch und sagt, „Ich möchte, dass du die Sachen immer dabei hast. Damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache, erwarte ich von dir jeden Abend, eine Nachricht oder einen Anruf. Bitte versteh, dass ich das brauche, um gut schlafen zu können.." Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, Dad. Ich werde das machen. Ich möchte, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Deswegen werde ich deine Bedingungen akzeptieren." Ich gehe zu ihm und umarme ihn kurz. Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sage, „Ich war heute im Sekretariat. Ich werde morgen früh den Einstufungstest machen. Da ich müde bin, werde hoch gehen. Ich möchte für morgen fit sein. Gute Nacht." – „Gute Nacht, Bells. Viel Glück für morgen."

Am nächsten Morgen sitze ich in der Bibliothek und warte auf Herrn Banner. Kurze Zeit später kommt er in die Bibliothek und grüßt mich, „Guten Morgen Bella. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich gut vorbereitet haben." Er teilt den Test und die benötigten Materialien aus. „Sie können anfangen. Viel Glück."

Der Test besteht aus vier Bereichen Englisch, Geschichte, Naturwissenschaften und Mathematik. Mit Englisch und Geschichte habe ich keinerlei Probleme. Bei Naturwissenschaften und Mathematik muss ich mehr mitdenken. Zum Glück habe ich die letzten Monate viel Zeit in die Aufgaben und ins Lernen gesteckt, deswegen kann ich ohne große Probleme alles fertigstellen. Als ich Herr Banner den Test gebe, sagt er, „Frau Jones wird Sie im Laufe des Tages anrufen und Ihnen das Ergebnis durchgeben." Ich nicke ihm zu und gehe zu meinem Truck.

Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich den Test bestanden habe. Der nächste Schritt ist, meinen Roadtrip zu planen. Heute ist Donnerstag. Ich möchte so früh wie möglich abreisen, um das Risiko Edward zu begegnen zu minimieren. Ich entscheide, dass ich spätestens am Samstag fliegen möchte. Ich habe also noch viel zu tun. Ich entscheide, zuerst einkaufen zu gehen. Ich brauche noch zwei Koffer und ich möchte für Charlie noch ein paar Essen vorbereiten. Passende Kleidung werde ich mir kaufen, wenn ich im Süden angekommen bin.

Zwei Stunden später komme ich zu Hause an. Ich trage die Koffer in mein Zimmer und schiebe sie unter das Bett, damit sie nicht gleich gesehen werden. Dann fange ich an zu kochen. Kurze Zeit später ruft mich Frau Jones an und beglückwünscht mich, „Hallo Frau Swan, ich gratuliere Ihnen. Sie haben den Test mit 95% bestanden. Entweder können Sie sich ihr Diplom morgen Mittag bei mir abholen oder Sie warten auf die Abschlussfeier. Was wäre Ihnen lieber?" – „Ich würde das Diplom gerne bei Ihnen abholen." Wir verabschieden uns und legen auf. Das läuft ja alles wie am Schnürchen. Ich schreibe Jasper eine Nachricht, „Hey Jay, könntest du in einer Stunde vorbeikommen? Ich möchte was mit dir besprechen. Bitte ohne Anhängsel. B" – „Kein Problem, Bells. Er schmollt sowieso noch in seinem Zimmer. J"

Ich bin gerade mit dem Portionieren des Essens fertig, als es klingelt. Ich schaue durchs Fenster und sehe Jasper vor der Haustür. „Komm rein, Jay." – „Wow, was ist hier los. Kommt der Weltuntergang, habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen." Ich drehe mich um und sehe ihn grinsen. Ich grinse zurück und sage, „Nein, das habe ich für Charlie vorbereitet, dass er etwas zu essen hat, wenn ich weg bin."

„Weg? Was meinst du damit?"

„Deswegen habe ich dich hergebeten. Mir hat Edwards Verhalten nicht gefallen. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich von mir fernhalten wird. Ich habe zwar noch keine genauen Pläne, ich möchte aber spätestens am Samstag abreisen. Ich habe auch schon mit Charlie gesprochen. Er glaubt, dass ich einen Roadtrip zu allen Universitäten, die mich interessieren, mache. Ich habe heute einen Einstufungstest gemacht und bestanden. Damit habe ich vorzeitig graduiert und muss nicht mehr zur Schule. Morgen kann ich mein Diplom abholen."

„Wow, das ging aber schnell."

„Ja, ich mache alles, um Stress mit Edward zu vermeiden. Ich sehe aber ein paar Probleme, die ich mit dir besprechen möchte. Ich sollte nicht alleine gehen, falls mich Victoria findet. Ich kann aber momentan weder dich noch Emmett und Rose mitnehmen, da immer noch die Gefahr besteht, dass Alice euch sieht. Wenn Alice sieht wo ihr seid, könnte es Edward sehen. Wenn ihr gleichzeitig mit mir verschwindet, ist es zu auffällig. Sie werden nach euch suchen, um mich zu finden. Es sollte aber möglich sein, dass ihr euch in ein paar Monaten von der Familie absetzt und dann nachkommt. Das würde aber heißen, dass ich ein paar Monate alleine bin."

„Ich kann dein Gedankengang nachvollziehen und stimme dir zu. Wir können nicht direkt mit dir gehen. Du könntest zu Peter und Charlotte gehen. Es sind gute Freunde von mir und ich bin ihr Sire. Sie trinken zwar Menschenblut, sie würden dir aber nie etwas tun. Ich müsste natürlich erst anrufen."

„Das hört sich gut an. Ruf ihn bitte an."

Als Jasper sein Handy rausholt, fängt es an zu klingeln. Er schaut auf Display, hebt ab und sagt, „Hallo Peter." Nach einem kurzen Moment reicht er mir das Handy und sagt, „Peter möchte mit dir sprechen." Ich nehme das Handy und halte es mir ans Ohr.

„Hallo Süße, du kannst gerne kommen. Charlotte hat schon ein Raum für dich vorbereitet." Ich schaue Jasper verwirrt an. Er verdreht die Augen und flüstert, „Später."

„Hallo Peter."

„Geh bitte zur Haustür, es müsste gleich ein Courier mit einem Paket ankommen."

Ich laufe zur Haustür und mache sie auf. WTF! Peter hatte Recht, ein Courier kommt auf mich zu mit einem Paket. „Isabella Swan?" – „Ja, das bin ich." – „Hier bitte unterschreiben." Ich unterschreibe und er händigt mir das Paket aus. Ich halte das Handy wieder an mein Ohr und sage, „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Dummerchen, das Paket ist von mir. Natürlich, weiß ich, wann es ankommt. Bitte öffne das Paket nur alleine. In dem Paket sind neue Papiere, ein Flugticket, ein Ausweis mit Namen passend zum Flugticket, ein neues Handy mit allen wichtigen Nummern und Geld. Also alles für deine Reise notwendig ist. Sage niemanden die genauen Daten der Papiere und des Flugtickets. Gedankenleser sind echt ein nerviges Pack. Dein Flug geht am Samstag. Damit die anderen nichts davon mitbekommen, sollte Jasper für das Wochenende einen Jagdausflug vorschlagen. Wegen Victoria könnt ihr die Wölfe vorschieben, falls das nicht reichen sollte, soll Rose als Wache zurückbleiben. Es sollte alles geregelt sein und ich habe ein gutes Gefühl mit dem Plan. Ich muss aber weiter. Char und ich holen dich vom Flughafen ab. Wir freuen uns schon auf dich, bis Samstag. " Peter legt auf.

Ich bin sprachlos. Jasper lacht und sagt, „Ja, Peter ist immer so. Man braucht Zeit, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Er hat auch eine Gabe, obwohl er da widersprechen würde. Er weiß einfach Sachen. Er bekommt keine Visionen wie Alice, sondern er weiß es einfach. Anders als bei Alice, sind seine Aussagen immer richtig. Sein Wissen wird also nicht von Entscheidungen beeinflusst. Wir nennen ihn teilweise Yoda. Er ist teilweise ein kryptisches Arschloch, aber ich vertraue ihm zu 100 Prozent. Er hat mir schon oft den Arsch gerettet. Du solltest seinem Plan folgen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall den Jagdausflug vorschlagen."

„Ok, wenn du ihm vertraust, dann reicht mir das. Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass die nächsten Monate interessant werden?" Ich bin über die Entwicklung froh. Ich muss mir keine Gedanken über die Reise machen und Peters Plan verhindert, dass Edward meine Reise nachverfolgen kann. Leider werde ich Emmett, Rose und Jasper ein paar Monate nicht sehen. Das stimmt mich traurig. Jasper, der meinen Gefühlswandel mitbekommen hat, nimmt mich in die Arme. Er sagt, „Shh, wir werden uns ja bald wieder sehen und dann wird uns nichts mehr so schnell trennen. Es sind nur ein paar Monate. Dafür wirst du dann Edward los werden."

Nach ein paar Minuten fügt er hinzu, „Ich würde morgen Abend gerne mit dir, Charlie, Emmett und Rose zum Abschied Essen gehen. Spricht irgendetwas dagegen?" – „Danke, Jay. Ich muss zwar noch mit Charlie sprechen, es sollte aber kein Problem sein." Ich gebe ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange. „So, ich muss das Essen wegräumen. Charlie müsste gleich heimkommen. Möchtest du bleiben?" – „Nein, ich werde jetzt gehen. Dann hast du noch einen Abend mit Charlie alleine. Ich werde heute die Wache übernehmen. Falls du mich brauchst, gib Bescheid." Ich spüre einen Luftzug und Jasper ist verschwunden.

Ich bin noch dabei das Essen wegzuräumen, als Charlie nach Hause kommt. Er beobachtet mich von der Tür aus. „Hey Bells, es sieht so aus, als ob du Essen für ein komplettes Jahr gemacht hast. Der Test scheint gut gelaufen zu sein."

„Hey Dad. Ja, ich habe mit 95% bestanden. Ich werde morgen Mittag mein Diplom bei Frau Jones abholen. Und damit habe ich meine Schullaufbahn abgeschlossen."

„Das ist super. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen wirst. Wann startet dein Trip?"

„Ich habe heute den Flug gebucht. Mein Flug nach Jacksonville geht am Samstag. Ich werde ein paar Tage bei Mom bleiben und dann geht es weiter. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schnell abreise, aber Edward wird am Sonntag zurückkommen. Bis dahin möchte ich schon weg sein."

„Kein Problem, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich bin froh, dass du erst nach Jacksonville zu Rene gehst. Dann kann dir Phil beim Autokauf helfen."

„Ja, ich auch. Ich habe die beiden schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Jasper, Emmett und Rose haben uns morgen Abend zum Essen eingeladen. Spricht von deiner Seite etwas dagegen?"

„Nein, kein Problem."

„Ok, ich klär noch die Uhrzeit und gib dir Bescheid."

Charlie und ich essen im Wohnzimmer und schauen Baseball. Nach dem Spiel gehe ich in mein Zimmer und öffne das Paket. In dem Paket ist ein Umschlag. Ich öffne den Umschlag und finde einen Ausweis, Führerschein und Kreditkarte für mich – Arabella Whitlock. WTF! 21 Jahre! Der Name gefällt mir. Dann kann ich mich als Jaspers Schwester ausgeben. Ich höre ein Handy vibrieren. Ich nehme mein neues Handy aus dem Paket und lese, „Genau das war der Plan, Süße. P" – „Welcher Plan? B" – „Dass du Jaspers und meine Schwester bist. Peter Whitlock" Ich schüttle den Kopf, langsam verstehe ich was Jasper mit kryptisch gemeint hat.

Als nächstes hole ich das Flugticket heraus. Das Ticket ist auf Elena Smith ausgestellt. Der Flug ist am Samstag um 8 Uhr und geht nach Dallas. Ich krame im Paket und finde den passenden Ausweis. Ich frage mich, woher er das Foto hat. Das Handy vibriert nochmal und ich lese die Nachricht, „Jay, hat uns letzten Sommer ein Bild von dir geschickt. Falls wir zu Besuch kommen. Er wollte verhindern, dass du auf der Speisekarte landest. P" – „Peter, hör auf damit. Du brauchst nicht auf all meine Gedanken antworten. B" Ich schau in das Paket und finde 5.000 Dollar. WTF! Das ist zu viel. Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich werde es ihm zurückgeben. „Nein, das wirst du nicht. Das ist für den Notfall. Gewöhn dich dran. P" – „Ich will jetzt schlafen, also lass mich jetzt in Ruhe. B" – „Ok, Süße :) P" Ich lege wieder alles in Paket und lege das Paket in meinen Schrank.


	5. Kapitel 4

Zuvor:

_Charlie und ich essen im Wohnzimmer und schauen Baseball. Nach dem Spiel gehe ich in mein Zimmer und öffne das Paket. In dem Paket ist ein Umschlag. Ich öffne den Umschlag und finde einen Ausweis, Führerschein und Kreditkarte für mich – Arabella Whitlock. WTF! 21 Jahre! Der Name gefällt mir. Dann kann ich mich als Jaspers Schwester ausgeben. Ich höre ein Handy vibrieren. Ich nehme mein neues Handy aus dem Paket und lese, „Genau das war der Plan, Süße. P" – „Welcher Plan? B" – „Dass du Jaspers und meine Schwester bist. Peter Whitlock" Ich schüttle den Kopf, langsam verstehe ich was Jasper mit kryptisch gemeint hat._

_Als nächstes hole ich das Flugticket heraus. Das Ticket ist auf Elena Smith ausgestellt. Ich krame im Paket und finde den passenden Ausweis. Ich frage mich, woher er das Foto hat. Das Handy vibriert nochmal und ich lese die Nachricht, „Jay, hat uns letzten Sommer ein Bild von dir geschickt. Falls wir zu Besuch kommen. Er wollte verhindern, dass du auf der Speisekarte landest. P" – „Peter, hör auf damit. Du brauchst nicht auf all meine Gedanken antworten. B" Ich schau in das Paket und finde 5.000 Dollar. WTF! Das ist zu viel. Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich werde es ihm zurückgeben. „Nein, das wirst du nicht. Das ist für den Notfall. Gewöhn dich dran. P" – „Ich will jetzt schlafen, also lass mich jetzt in Ruhe. B" – „Ok, Süße __ P" Ich lege wieder alles in Paket und lege das Paket in meinen Schrank._

* * *

><p><em>Bei Peter wird Wissen durch Gabe kursiv dargestellt.<em>

Perspektive: Bella

Ich sitze im Flugzeug nach Dallas und denke an den vorherigen Abend. Jasper hat uns zum „Bella Italia" in Port Angelas eingeladen. Rose, Emmet und Jasper haben sogar mit uns gegessen. Es war ein schöner und gemütlicher Abend. Charlie hat sich sichtlich wohlgefühlt. Die drei Cullens haben mir versprochen ein bisschen auf ihn acht zu geben. Anschließend ist Rose bei mir geblieben und hat mir beim Packen geholfen. Nach dem Packen hat sie mir ihre Geschichte erzählt und erklärt, warum sie mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt hat. Jetzt da ich ihre Geschichte kenne, kann ich ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber nachvollziehen und habe ihr vollständig verziehen. Ich freue mich schon, wenn sie in ein paar Monaten nachkommen kann und wir unsere Freundschaft ausbauen können.

Ich wache auf, weil mich jemand an der Schulter schüttelt. Ich schaue mich verwirrt um, fast alle Passagiere sind schon ausgestiegen. Neben mir steht eine Stewardess und sagt, „Bitte wachen Sie auf, wir sind in Dallas angekommen." Ich lächle sie verschlafen an und sage, „Danke." Ich raffe mich auf, sammle meine Sachen zusammen und steige aus dem Flugzeug aus.

Mit zwei Koffern in der Hand trete ich in die Ankunftshalle und schaue mich um. Verdammt, ich hätte Jasper nach einem Foto fragen sollen. Doch da werde ich schon in die kalten Arme einer kleinen Blonden geschlossen, „Hi Süße. Wir haben sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet. Ich bin Charlotte, du kannst mich aber Char nennen." Sie lässt mich los, aber schon schließen sich die Arme eines Mannes um mich. „Hey Kleine, ich bin Peter." Er lässt mich los und grinst mich an. Ich bin total überrumpelt und brauche einen Moment. Ich nutze die Zeit, um die beiden Vampire zu mustern. Char ist ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als ich und hat blonde lockige Haare. Sie trägt legere und komfortable Kleidung. Peter ist ein gutes Stück größer als ich und hat braune Haare. Er trägt Jeans, Shirt und Cowboy-Stiefel. Er erinnert mich ein bisschen an Jasper.

„Hallo Peter und Char, ich freue mich hier zu sein. Danke, dass ich bei euch wohnen darf."

„Kein Problem. Ich hoffe, dass wir Freundinnen werden. Die letzten Jahrzehnte musste ich Peter ganz alleine ertragen und hatte keine Freundin." Char zwinkert mir zu. „Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dich nicht zum Shoppen zwinge."

Ich lache laut, „Danke, das beruhigt mich ungemein. Ich muss aber noch Kleidung kaufen, da meine Forks-Klamotten nicht für diese Klima geeignet sind."

„Kein Problem, das machen wir online. Brauchst du noch etwas oder sollen wir heimfahren?"

„Habt ihr euer Haus mit Lebensmittel aufgestockt?"

„Ja, alles erledigt."

„Dann brauche ich nichts."

* * *

><p>Wir fahren in einem großen Jeep aus Dallas raus. Nach ein paar Kilometer biegen wir auf eine unbefestigte Straße ab. Nach ein paar Minuten kommen wir an ein stabiles Tor. Peter gibt ein Code in ein Keypad, um das Tor zu öffnen. „Der Code für das Tor lautet: 05101923. An dem Tag hat Jasper meine Char verwandelt. Es ist einer der besten Tage meines Lebens." Peter und Char schauen sich an. Man kann die Liebe zwischen beiden förmlich spüren. Die beiden erinnern mich an Emmett und Rose. Peter fährt weiter und nach ein paar Minuten kann ich eine Farm erkennen. Das Haus ist zweistöckig mit einer großen Veranda. Es sieht einladend aus. Das komplette Gegenteil zu dem kalten Haus der Cullens. Peter parkt in einer großen Garage, in der mindestens zehn weitere Autos stehen. Warum haben Vampire immer so viele Autos?<p>

Wir steigen aus und Peter schnappt sich mein Gepäck, „Ich bringe dein Gepäck schon mal in dein Zimmer. Char wird dir das Haus zeigen." Ich folge Char in das Haus. Das Haus war von außen schon einladend, das Innere übertrifft jegliche Vorstellungen. Die Wände sind in verschiedene warme Töne gestrichen. An den Wänden hängen Fotos von den beiden, aber auch von Jasper und anderen Vampiren. Ich schaue mir die Fotos genauer an. Sie zeigen eine Reise durch die Zeit. Ich sehe Peter und Char in verschiedener Kleidung, passend zu den Jahrzehnten des letzten Jahrhunderts. Bei manchen muss ich lachen, bei anderen beneide ich Char. „Wie gefallen dir unsere Bilder?" Ich schrecke auf, die Bilder hatten mich in ihren Bann geschlagen. „Ich finde sie schön. Eine schöne Zeitreise." Ich zeige auf ein paar, die mir besonders gefallen.

Char geht weiter und ich folge ihr. Sie zeigt mir das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und dann den oberen Stock mit den Schlafzimmern. „Das ist dein Schlafzimmer. Ich hoffe, es ist alles vorhanden. Durch linke Tür geht es zum Badezimmer und durch die rechte zur Ankleide. Falls dir die Farben nicht gefallen, können wir das Zimmer gerne umgestalten." Mir fällt die Kinnlade herunter. Das Zimmer ist so groß, wie das Obergeschoss bei Charlie. Warum überrascht mich das überhaupt. Vampire haben immer alles 2 bis 3 Nummern größer als normale Leute. Ich grinse innerlich. Das Zimmer ist in einer warmen Terrakottafarbe gestrichen und das Bettzeug ist darauf abgestimmt. Ich gehe durch die linke Tür ins Badezimmer. Wow, alles was man sich wünschen kann, ist vorhanden - Jacuzzi, große Regenschauerdusche und genügend Platz, um sein Zeug unterzubringen. Ich grinse Char an, „Mir gefällt es." – „Ok, dann lass ich dich mal alleine und bereite das Mittagessen zu. Ich rufe dich, wenn es fertig ist." – „Danke."

Ich kicke meine Schuhe von meinen Füßen und schmeiße mich auf das Bett. Ich bin froh hier zu sein. Char und Peter scheinen nett zu sein. Ich hole mein neues Handy heraus und rufe Jake an. Er nimmt und sagt mit verschlafener Stimme, „Hallo."

„Hi Jake."

„Bella? Hast du eine neue Nummer?"

„Ja. Und wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Soll ich später vorbeikommen?"

„Das geht nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr in Forks."

„Was?! Wo bist du? Warum bist du nicht mehr in Forks?"

„Ich habe mich von Edward getrennt und er hat es nicht wirklich akzeptiert. Deswegen habe ich vorzeitig graduiert und bin heute Morgen abgereist. Ich wollte dir nicht vorher Bescheid geben, nicht dass er es in deinen Gedanken liest. "

„Du fährst nach Italien und rettest seinen Arsch. Du bringst dich selbst in Gefahr und er respektiert deine Meinung noch immer nicht." Ich merke, dass er sich zusammenreißen muss, sich nicht zu verwandeln. „Dieser Bastard. Ich würde ihn gerne als Kauknochen verwenden."

„Jake, beruhige dich. Es stimmt, ich bin wegen ihm abgereist. Ich denke aber, dass es mir gut tun wird."

„Wo bist du?"

„Kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen, ich kann mich verteidigen. Ich muss jetzt leider schon Schluss machen. Richte den anderen Grüße aus."

„Ok, pass auf dich auf und melde dich wieder." Wir verabschieden uns und legen auf.

Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Ankleide. Vor den Regalen stehen meine Koffer. Ich räume sie aus und stelle fest, dass ich dringend einkaufen muss. Char ruft von unten, dass das Essen fertig sei. Genau richtig, ich habe Kohldampf.

Ich setze mich in der Küche an die Theke und Char stellt ein Teller Chili vor mich. Beim ersten Löffel schließe ich die Augen und stöhne leise, „Mhm. Char, das ist super." – „Danke, Süße. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr gekocht. Früher habe ich es gerne gekocht."

Nachdem Essen kommt Peter in die Küche und fragt mich, „Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, was du machen möchtest?"

„Peter! Jetzt lass Bella erst mal richtig ankommen."

„Ich frage doch nur. Ich wollte anbieten, ihr mit den Schilden zu helfen und ihr Kampftraining zu geben."

Ich werfe ein, „Das wäre super. Da ich keine Gleichgewichtsprobleme mehr habe, würde ich gerne Kämpfen lernen. Bei den Schilden bin ich auch an meine Grenze gestoßen und weiß nicht mehr weiter."

„Gut, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir morgen anfangen. Für das Kampftraining ist Char dein Übungspartner. Sie wird sich natürlich in deinem Tempo bewegen. Um die Schilde weiter auszubauen, würde ich Meditation vorschlagen. Damit werden wir deinen Geist stärken und damit Stück für Stück deine Schilde verbessern."

„Ok, hört sich gut an."

Peter verschwindet kurz und ist wenige Sekunden später wieder in der Küche. Er stellt einen Laptop vor mir ab. „Hier, der ist für dich."

„Peter! Das kann ich nicht annehmen!"

„Doch das wirst du. Ich bin dein Bruder und Brüder kümmern sich um ihre Schwestern. Du wirst ihn brauchen. Wir haben genug Geld, damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen. Du wirst die nächsten Monate genügend zu tun haben und keine Zeit haben Arbeiten zu gehen. Deswegen habe ich dir ja auch die Kreditkarte geschickt. Du sollst dir um Geld keine Sorgen machen müssen. Ich werde mit dir nicht immer Geld und Geschenke diskutieren."

Knirschend gestehe ich mir ein, dass er Recht hat. Ich sollte aufhören bei Geld und bei Geschenken auf diese Art zu reagieren. Sie meinen es gut und wollen mich soweit wie möglich unterstützen. Ich sage leise, „Na gut. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich diese Angewohnheit von heute auf morgen abstellen kann."

„Kein Problem, wir helfen dir gerne nach." Peter und Char grinsen mich beide an. Ich schüttle den Kopf und grinse. Die beiden muss man einfach gern haben.

„Ok, dann werde ich mal Kleidung kaufen gehen. Char, möchtest du mir helfen?"

Die nächsten zwei Stunden durchwühlen Char und ich diverse Onlineshops nach Kleidung, Schuhe, Bettwäsche und Deko. Char und ich haben einen ähnlichen Geschmack. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß beim Shoppen.

* * *

><p>Nachdem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen führt Char mich in den Raum direkt neben meinem Schlafzimmer. Der Boden ist mit Sitzkissen verschiedenster Größen bedeckt.<p>

„Hier werden wir jeden Morgen für eine Stunde meditieren. Danach werden wir mit deinen Schilden arbeiten. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein. Wir können anfangen."

Char spricht sanft und hypnotisch, „Lehn dich zurück und mach es dir bequem. Verlangsame deine Atmung. Atme langsam ein... und atme langsam aus. Ein... und aus. Atme langsam weiter. Konzentrier dich auf deinen Körper. Starte mit deinen Zehen. Entspanne die Muskeln. Entspanne nacheinander deine Waden, deine Oberschenkel, deinen Bauch, deine Brust, deine Arme, deine Finger und deinen Nacken. Du liegst ganz entspannt auf dem Boden. Fokussiere dich auf deinen Körper und deine Atmung." Während sie spricht, wird ihre Stimme immer leiser.

Ich sinke immer tiefer in Trance. Ich fühle mich ruhig und entspannt. Char fängt sanft zusprechen an, „Du bist ruhig. Du bist glücklich. Du bist sicher." Langsam komme ich zurück aus meiner Trance. Ihre Stimme wird mit jedem Satz lauter, „Beginne deine Zehen zu rollen, bewege sie vor und zurück. Bewege deine Füße im Kreis, spüre die Bewegung in deinen Knöchel. Spanne und entspanne deine Muskeln in deinem Oberschenkel, in deinem Bauch. Atme ein... atme aus. Bewege deine Schultern. Spanne und entspanne deine Muskeln im Oberarm, im Unterarm. Mache eine Faust, dann lege deine Hand flach auf dem Boden und dehne deine Finger. Atme wieder normal. Wenn du bereit bist, setze dich auf.

Nach ein paar Minuten setze ich mich auf. Ich bin entspannt und fühle mich glücklich. Char grinst mich an, „Und wie war es? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Es geht mir gut. Ich bin total entspannt."

„Ich habe meine Stimme aufgenommen. Dann kannst du das auch ohne mich machen. Lass uns nach draußen gehen, Peter wartet schon auf uns."

Als wir nach draußen kommen, fängt Peter an zu reden, „Jeden Morgen nach der Meditation werden wir mit deinen Schilden arbeiten. Um mit den Schilden richtig umgehen zu können, musst dich fokussieren können. Das Meditieren soll dir dabei helfen. Die nächsten Wochen werden wir deine Schilde getrennt trainieren, also eine Stunde das mentale und eine Stunde das physikalische. Heute können wir nur mit deinem physikalischen Schild arbeiten. Ich hoffe, dass Garett Morgen ankommt. Er ist ein guter Freund von Jasper und uns und wir vertrauen ihm ausnahmslos. Er hat die Fähigkeit sich zu tarnen. Seine Fähigkeit ist eine geistige Fähigkeit, das heißt dein Schild müsste sie blocken können. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein, lass uns anfangen."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden führe ich verschiedene Aufgaben mit meinem physikalischen Schild durch. Es ist anstrengend, aber ich mache endlich wieder Fortschritte. Nach den zwei Stunden bin ich am Ende.

„Du kannst jetzt aufhören. Char hat für dich in der Küche etwas zu essen vorbereitet. Denkst du, dass wir in drei Stunden mit dem Kampftraining anfangen können?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Ok, dann in drei Stunden Kamptraining. Bitte gib Bescheid, falls es zu viel für dich wird."

Drei Stunden später habe ich gegessen und mich eine Runde ausgeruht. Ich stehe draußen und warte auf Char und Peter. Ich spüre einen Luftzug und Peter steht vor mir.

„Dann fangen wir mit dem Kampftraining an. Ich werde dir heute verschiedene Angriffs- und Abwehrformen zeigen. Die werden wir eine Stunde lang langsam wiederholen, bis du dir die Abläufe eingeprägt hast. Dann wirst du die Formen im Zweikampf gegen Char anwenden. Denk dran, du bestimmst die Geschwindigkeit. Mach es lieber langsam und richtig, anstatt schnell und falsch. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein, lass uns anfangen."

Wir angekündigt lerne ich verschiedene Abwehr- und Angriffsformen und wiederhole sie so lange bis ich sie im Schlaf kann. Dann wende ich sie gegen Char an. Das Kampftraining macht Spaß. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir Sport irgendwann Spaß machen wird.

Für die nächsten zwei Monate hatte ich immer den gleichen Tagesablauf. Jeden Morgen eine Stunde meditieren. Danach zwei Stunden mit den Schilden arbeiten. Am Nachmittag zwei Stunden mit Char kämpfen. Die restliche Zeit hatte ich für mich selbst. Langsam spüre ich, dass sich mein Geist und Körper auf die unterschiedliche Beanspruchungen einstellen. Geistig und körperlich fühle ich mich so fit wie noch nie. Aber ich falle jeden Abend todmüde ins Bett.

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Peter<p>

Ich sitze mit Char unten im Wohnzimmer. Bella liegt oben und schläft wie ein Stein. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Bella. Ich habe sie die letzten zwei Monate beobachtet. Ihre Entwicklung beim Kampftraining und bei den Schilden übertrifft bei weitem meine Einschätzung. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Jeden Abend schläft sie, sobald sie das Bett berührt, ein. Als wäre sie total erschöpft. Doch tagsüber kann man keine Erschöpfung erkennen.

_Bella muss Godric treffen. Godric ist ein ursprünglicher Vampir und ist Sheriff von Texas, Bereich 9. Er lebt in Dallas. Die beiden sind Seelenverwandte._

Wie immer merkt Char, dass ich wieder Wissen erhalten habe. Sie schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich ignoriere sie erst mal, um über das Wissen nachzudenken. Die anderen beschweren sich meistens, dass ich zu kryptisch wäre. Was soll ich machen, wenn ich meistens selbst nicht mehr Informationen bekomme? Godric? Nie gehört. Ursprünglicher Vampir? Auch noch nie gehört. Es gibt andere Vampire? Was soll ich nur mit den Informationen machen? Stopp, Seelenverwandte. Vampire können ihre Seelenverwandte meistens am Geruch erkennen. Ich glaube, wir müssen mit Bella morgen eine Rundreise durch Dallas machen. Langsam formt sich ein Plan in meinem Kopf.

_Das wird funktionieren._


	6. Kapitel 5

Zuvor:

_Perspektive: Peter_

_Ich sitze mit Char unten im Wohnzimmer. Bella liegt oben und schläft wie ein Stein. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Bella. Ich habe sie die letzten zwei Monate beobachtet. Ihre Entwicklung beim Kampftraining und bei den Schilden übertrifft bei weitem meine Einschätzung. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Jeden Abend schläft sie, sobald sie das Bett berührt, ein. Als wäre sie total erschöpft. Doch tagsüber kann man keine Erschöpfung erkennen._

_Bella muss Godric treffen. Godric ist ein ursprünglicher Vampir und ist Sheriff von Texas, Bereich 9. Er lebt in Dallas. Die beiden sind Seelenverwandte._

_Wie immer merkt Char, dass ich wieder Wissen erhalten habe. Sie schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich ignoriere sie erst mal, um über das Wissen nachzudenken. Die anderen beschweren sich meistens, dass ich zu kryptisch wäre. Was soll ich machen, wenn ich meistens selbst nicht mehr Informationen bekomme? Godric? Nie gehört. Ursprünglicher Vampir? Auch noch nie gehört. Es gibt andere Vampire? Was soll ich nur mit den Informationen machen? Stopp, Seelenverwandte. Vampire können ihre Seelenverwandte meistens am Geruch erkennen. Ich glaube, wir müssen mit Bella morgen eine Rundreise durch Dallas machen. Langsam formt sich ein Plan in meinem Kopf._

_Das wird funktionieren._

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Bella<p>

_Ich liege in einem Bett. Neben mir liegt ein Mann und schläft. Ich schaue mich um. Der Raum ist mir unbekannt. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und beobachte den Mann. Er dürfte in meinem Alter sein. Er hat braune Haare. Unter der Decke spitzelt seine nackte Brust heraus. Ich kann Tätowierungen erkennen. Irgendetwas fasziniert mich an ihm. Ich weiß aber nicht was. Ich schaue ihm ins Gesicht, seine Augen sind geöffnet. Tiefgründige blau-grüne Augen ziehen mich in ihren Bann. Er streichelt mir sanft über die Wange. „Guten Morgen meine Schöne. Ich liebe dich." Er rollt sich auf mich und küsst mich leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Ich bin einen kurzen Moment geschockt, küsse dann aber zurück. Ich bin noch nie so geküsst worden. Seine Zunge leckt leicht an meine Unterlippe. Als ich meinen Mund öffne, nutzt er die Gelegenheit meinen Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen. Die Küsse werden immer leidenschaftlicher und ich spüre eine angenehme Wärme in meinem Unterleib. Er bewegt sich an meinem Körper nach unten und knabbert sanft an meinem Nacken. Mit einer Hand massiert er meine linke Brust und mit seinem Mund leckt und knabbert er an meiner rechten Brustwarze. Ich stöhne und drücke meinen Rücken durch. Er schaut mich mit Lust verschleierten Augen an. Mit einem Klick fahren Fangzähne heraus._

Ich wache geschockt auf. Was war das? Fangzähne?! Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ich den Mann kennen. Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern, woher ich ihn kennen sollte. Ich schaue auf mein Handy. Gleich 12 Uhr. Warum hat mich Char nicht geweckt? Ich stehe auf und gehe unter die Dusche. Genau das richtige nach so einem Traum. Die Fangzähne haben mich zwar geschockt, aber der restliche Traum war schön. Ich könnte ja...

Meine linke Hand lasse ich sanft zu meinen Brüsten gleiten und massiere diese abwechselnd. Meine rechte Hand stimuliert kreisförmig meine Klit. Ich schließe die Augen und stelle mir vor, dass der Mann von meinem Traum sich um meinen Körper kümmert. Ich führe einen Finger ein und bewege ihn langsam rein und raus. Mein Daumen massiert kreisförmig meine Klit. Ich stöhne und führe einen weiteren Finger ein und bewege ihn mit dem anderen rein und raus. Um meine Finger zuckte es leicht. Ich bin nah dran, nur noch ein kleines bisschen. Mit meiner linken Hand zwicke ich sanft in meine Nippel. Das genügt, mit einem Stöhnen komme ich.

Eine Viertel Stunde später komme ich in die Küche. Peter grinst mich an und frägt, „Schön geträumt?" Ich werde rot und schaue nach unten. Verdammt, ich muss mir das endlich abgewöhnen. Ich höre einen lauten Knall und Char schimpft, „Peter, lass Bella in Ruhe. Ich möchte von dir darüber nichts mehr hören." Ich versuche das Thema zu wechseln, „Warum habt ihr mich heute morgen nicht geweckt?"

Char antwortet, „ Du hast geschlafen, wie ein Stein und sahst erschöpft aus. Deswegen haben wir dich weiterschlafen lassen. Wir wollten heute Abend nach Dallas fahren und ein paar Besorgungen machen. Möchtest du mitkommen? Wir können ja später deinen neuen Ausweis nutzen und in eine Bar gehen."

„Ja, gerne. Ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit, mir Dallas anzuschauen. Ich werde aber nichts trinken."

Peter jammert, „Bella, sei kein Spielverderber. Nur ein bisschen Alkohol. Du musst für Char und mich einen mit trinken."

„Ich schau mal. Mehr kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Wo ist Garett? Wird er auch mitkommen?"

„Er ist heute Morgen aufgebrochen. Er geht einen Freund besuchen und hilft ihm bei einer Angelegenheit aus. Er wird wahrscheinlich erst wieder in zwei Wochen kommen."

* * *

><p>Abends fahren wir mit dem Jeep nach Dallas. Peter hält bei verschiedenen Geschäften an, um kleiner Besorgungen zu machen. Nach zwei Stunden bin ich total genervt. Gefühlt haben wir ganz Dallas erkundet. Im Auto ist es viel zu warm. Peter hat die Klimaanlage ausgeschalten, stattdessen hat er die Fenster heruntergekurbelt. Mir platzt der Kragen, „Peter was soll das? Was bezweckst du mit dieser Fahrt?"<p>

„Wie schon gesagt, ich muss ein paar Besorgungen machen. Ich bin aber gleich fertig." Ein paar Minuten später parkt er das Auto in einer Seitenstraße. Er dreht sich zu mir um und sagt, „Auf der Hauptstraße um die Ecke ist ein Buchladen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dort ein bisschen stöberst. Während Char und ich noch einen Happen essen gehen."

„Ok, geht klar. Ich wollte sowieso mal wieder Bücher kaufen gehen und ein paar andere Genre ausprobieren. Wie lange braucht ihr?"

„Zwei Stunden. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Ich nicke und wir steigen aus dem Auto aus. Peter und Char begleiten mich noch zum Buchladen und lassen mich dann alleine. Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbringe ich in dem Buchladen. Ich lasse mich ausgiebig von einem Mitarbeiter beraten. Am Ende habe ich einen großen Stapel Bücher unterschiedlichster Genre. Voll bepackt mit zwei Tüten gehe ich zurück zu dem Auto. Ich bin ein bisschen spät dran. Hoffentlich mussten sie nicht lange warten. Als ich am Auto ankomme, sehe ich weit und breit niemanden. Ich hole mein Handy raus und wähle Peters Nummer. Nachdem fünftem Klingeln lege ich auf. Die scheinen wohl noch beschäftig zu sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später, brumme ich vor mich hin, „Ich bringe Peter und Char noch um. Wo bleiben die beiden?" Ich laufe ungeduldig vor dem Auto auf und ab. Die Tüten mit den Büchern stehen mittlerweile auf dem Boden. Wir wollten uns vor einer Stunde am Auto treffen. Aber nein, die Vampire sind zu spät. Können Vampire überhaupt zu spät kommen. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. „Hey Süße." Ich schrecke zusammen. Woher kommt plötzlich dieser Typ? War ich so sehr unachtsam? Fünf Meter von mir entfernt, steht ein großer Typ mit Cowboyhut.

Ich hebe missbilligend eine Augenbraue, wende mich ab und entferne mich ein paar Schritte. „Wollen wir einen trinken gehen?" Ich rolle die Augen, der Typ ist hartnäckig. „Nein, ich warte auf jemanden." Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Ich drehe mich um. Der Typ steht direkt hinter mir. Wie ist er da hingekommen? Das habe ich überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, was ist heute los? Durch meine geschärften Sinne kann ich kleinste Bewegungen und Geräusche wahrnehmen. Dadurch können sich Menschen nicht mehr an mich heranschleichen. Ich schaue ihn mir nochmal genau an. Seine Haut ist blass, aber seine blauen Augen passen nicht zu einem Vampir und er hat auch keine Kontaktlinsen an. „Hab dich nicht so, nur ein Trink." Seine Augen bohren sich in meine. „Du bleibst still und lässt mich von dir trinken.", sagt er mit hypnotischer Stimme. Was soll das? Was für ein komischer Kerl. Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. Dann sehe ich, dass seine Zähne länger werden. Fangzähne?

Instinktiv schleudere ich ihn mit meinem Schild nach hinten an das nächste Gebäude und halte ihn einen Meter über den Boden. „Was bist du?", frage ich ihn.

„Das sollte ich eher dich fragen."

„Du bist nicht in der Position, Fragen zu stellen. Also was bist du?"

„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde."

„Oh, das wirst du." Grinse ich ihn süffisant an. Ich schließe das Schild komplett um ihn und schrumpfe es so, dass Druck auf seinen Körper entsteht. Er zieht schmerzhaft die Luft ein, gibt aber keinen Ton von sich. „Und hast du deine Meinung geändert, willst du mir sagen, was du bist oder soll ich weitermachen?"

„Ich werde einer Schlampe wie dir nichts sagen."

Wütend schrumpfe ich das Schild weiter. Er fängt an leise Schmerzensschreie von sich zugeben. „Nenne mich nie wieder Schlampe. Man sollte Personen, die einem in der Hand haben, nicht beleidigen." Ich schrumpfe das Schild einen kurzen Moment noch weiter zusammen und weite es dann wieder, so dass nur ein geringer Druck vorhanden ist.

Ich hole mein Handy aus der Tasche und wähle Peters Nummer. Hoffentlich geht er diesmal dran. Peter nimmt nach dem ersten Klingeln ab. „Hey Kleine, was ist los?"

„Hey Peter, wo seid ihr? Wir wollten uns vor einer Stunde am Auto treffen."

„Sorry, uns ist was dazwischen gekommen."

„Rede keinen Scheiß Peter, irgendetwas stimmt heute nicht mir dir. Was hat dir dein Yoda-Scheiß mitgeteilt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Hat es vielleicht mit dem Typ zu tun, der mich angreifen wollte und jetzt in der Luft hängt?" Von Peter kommt keine Reaktion. „Egal, auf jeden Fall hat mich das nächste übernatürliche Wesen gefunden. Könnt ihr bitte eure Ärsche bewegen und endlich herkommen. Vielleicht wisst ihr ja, was das ist."

„Wir sind schon auf dem Weg. In ein paar Minuten sind wir am Auto." Genervt stecke ich das Handy wieder weg.

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Godric<p>

Ich verlasse das Nest, um ein bisschen in der Stadt umher zu laufen und meinen Kopf zu klären. Die letzten paar Tage waren anstrengend und ich hatte viel zu tun. Ich nehme einen lieblichen und anziehenden Duft wahr. Mhm, Erdbeeren und Freesien. Kurze Zeit später fällt mir auf, dass ich dem Duft unbewusst folge. Ich muss wissen, zu wem der Duft gehört. Nach ein paar Minuten höre ich Stan sagen: „Du bleibst still und lässt mich von dir trinken." Ich verdrehe die Augen, versucht er wieder jemanden zu bezirzen. Als nächstes höre ich einen leisen Knall und eine Frau frägt: „Was bist du?"

„Das sollte ich eher dich fragen."

„Du bist nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen. Also was bist du?" Verwirrt bewege ich mich in die Richtung. Als ich Stan an ein Gebäude gepinnt sehe, bleibe ich geschockt stehen. Vor ihm steht eine zierliche Frau. Sie ist ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als ich und hat braune, hüftlange und lockige Haare. Der liebliche Duft scheint von ihr auszugehen. Stan scheint sich nicht bewegen zu können. Aber warum? Ich kann nichts erkennen. Es scheint von ihr auszugehen.

Stan antwortet: „Als ob ich dir das sagen würde."

„Oh, das wirst du.", sagt die Frau grinsend. Stan zieht schmerzhaft die Luft ein. Was ist da los? „Und hast du deine Meinung geändert, willst du mir sagen, was du bist oder soll ich weitermachen?" Also geht es von ihr aus. Aber was macht sie?

„Ich werde einer Schlampe wie dir nichts sagen." Typisch Stan, er weiß nie wann er die Klappe halten soll. Als nächstes höre ich leise von ihm Schmerzensschreie.

„Nenne mich nie wieder Schlampe. Man sollte Personen, die einem in der Hand haben, nicht beleidigen." Ich bin von der scheinbar menschlichen Frau total fasziniert. Ich muss grinsen. Irgendwie trifft es immer die richtigen. Stan verdient solch eine Lehre. Die Schmerzensschreie verklingen wieder.

Sie holt ein Handy aus ihrer Tasche und wählt eine Nummer. Während sie telefoniert bewege ich mich weiter auf sie zu. Ich bewege mich so, dass sie mich sehen kann. Ich gehe langsam mit beschwichtigender Geste auf sie zu. Als sie ihren Kopf zu mir dreht, bleibe ich stehen. Ich sehe große schokoladenbraune Rehaugen in einem herzförmigen Gesicht. Bewundernd schaue ich sie an. Ich glaube, sie ist das schönste und lieblichste Wesen, das ich je gesehen habe. Ich schlucke langsam und sage mit sanfter Stimme „Hallo, ich möchte dir nichts tun. Ich möchte mich für meinen Lakaien entschuldigen. Er ist ein bisschen hitzköpfig."

Sie schaut mich mit zusammengekniffen Augen an. „Bist du auch so ein Fangzahn?"

Grinsend antworte ich, „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit uns zu nennen."

„Was seid ihr? Seid ihr Vampire? Aber ihr seht anders aus als die, die ich bisher getroffen habe." Meint sie damit, dass sie diese kalte und widernatürliche Vampiren getroffen hat. Ich muss ein Knurren unterdrücken.

„Ja, wir sind Vampire. Wir gehören zu den ursprünglichen Vampiren. Die anderen sind nur ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment." Sie schaut mich geschockt an. „Könntest du bitte Stan loslassen. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

„Hm, ich weiß nicht." Sie denkt kurz nach. „Na gut, aber wenn er mich nochmal angreift, werde ich nicht so zimperlich mit ihm umgehen." Kurze Zeit später, landet Stan auf seinen Füßen.

Ich bewege mich zwischen Stan und die Frau. „Du wirst direkt zum Nest gehen! Wir reden später weiter." Als er protestieren möchte, starre ich ihn wütend an. „Beweg dich jetzt!" Stan verschwindet Richtung Nest. Als ich mich umdrehe, bemerke ich den prüfenden, aber bewunderten Blick von der Frau. Grinsend gebe ich ihr ein paar Momente und stelle ich mich dann vor, „Ich bin Godric. Dürfte ich dein Name erfahren?" Nach ein paar Augenblicken, blinzelt sie ein paar Mal und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Bella" – „Der Name passt zu dir" Errötend schlägt sie die Augen nieder. Absolut bezaubernd! Ich muss schlucken, das Erröten hat ihren lieblichen Duft noch verstärkt. Nach einem kurzen Moment schaut sie wieder nach oben. Als wir uns in die Augen schauen, scheint die Welt stehen zu bleiben. Sie ist definitiv das bezauberndste und lieblichste Wesen, das ich je gesehen habe. In meiner Brust bemerke ich einen Zug in ihre Richtung. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Der Moment wird durch ein Räuspern unterbrochen. Ich schrecke auf und sehe zwei dieser „Vampire" direkt neben ihr stehen. Shit, wann sind die angekommen. Als ich mich gerade zu ihr bewegen möchte, quietscht Bella auf. „Peter und Char, wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit." Sie hat nicht nur welche getroffen, sie kennt welche persönlich! Das ist nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht.

„Ah Bella, wie ich sehe, hast du den Sheriff dieses Bereichs kenne gelernt." Woher weiß er das, wir haben normalweise keinen Kontakt mit seiner Rasse.

Bella hebt eine Augenbraue, „Sheriff?"

„Ja, Godric ist Sheriff in diesem Bereich und ist dafür zuständig Ordnung unter den Vampiren zu halten. Zu mindestens bei den Vampiren seiner Art.", sagt Peter mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Woher weiß er das?

„Und wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass es noch andere Vampire gibt? Du weißt, dass ich ein Gefahrenmagnet bin und dass ich mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit alle übernatürlichen Wesen im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern anlocke. Eine Vorwarnung wäre also gut gewesen." Dieses Mal kann ich das Knurren nicht zurückhalten. Es ist aber zum Glück tief genug, so dass Bella es nicht hören kann. Dafür aber die beiden Vampire. Peter schaut mich amüsiert an, wogegen Char mich eher verwirrt anschaut.

„Wo wäre dann der Spaß." Daraufhin schlägt Char ihm mit einem lauten Knall auf den Hinterkopf. Bella schüttelt den Kopf und brummt, „Peter, du bist unmöglich. Seid ihr deswegen zu spät gekommen. Ich wusste doch, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt."

Ich schüttle langsam meinen Kopf und lache laut auf. Die drei sind einfach zu witzig. Ich habe mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so gut amüsiert. Die drei schauen mich verwirrt an. „Ihr seid mir gegenüber im Vorteil, ihr wisst mehr über mich, als ich von euch. Wer seid ihr? Woher wisst ihr meinen Namen und Position?"

Das Grinsen von Peter wird breiter. „Ich denke, dass ist der falsche Ort sich über diese Dinge zu unterhalten. Du kannst gerne mit uns nach Hause kommen. Dort können wir weiter sprechen." Daraufhin schnappt er sich Bella, platziert sie auf seinen Rücken und rennt davon.

Char verdreht die Augen und sagt „Das ist Peter wie er leibt und lebt. Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran." Sie hebt zwei Tüten auf und legt sie in ein Auto. Danach steigt sie in das Auto ein. „Möchtest du mitfahren?" Ich steige auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Ich glaube, dass wird eine interessant Nacht. Der Zug in meiner Brust wird stärker und weist in die Richtung, in die Peter und Bella verschwunden sind.

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Bella<p>

Wir sind auf den Weg zurück zur Farm. Ich bin auf Peters Rücken und genieße die Geschwindigkeit. Ich muss an die Begegnung mit Godric zurückdenken. Als er sich vor seinen Lakaien stellte, hatte ich die Möglichkeit ihn zu mustern. Er ist nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich, gut gebaut und hat braunes Haar. Als er sich umdrehte, musste ich schlucken. Das ist der Mann aus meinem Traum. Er ist sehr attraktiv. Edward ist nichts gegen ihn. Seine blau-grünen Augen kann ich nicht vergessen, sie sind tiefgründig. Physikalisch dürfte er in meinem Alter sein, aber seine Augen sprechen von viel Erfahrung. Ich glaube, dass er wesentlich älter als Carlisle ist. Als sich unsere Augen trafen, ist die Welt stehen geblieben. Ich sah nur noch ihn und seitdem verspüre ich einen Zug in seine Richtung. Ich versteh nicht, was hier los ist. Peter weiß mehr als er zugibt. „Du wusstest, dass ich heute Godric treffe, oder? Bitte erkläre mir, was hier los ist?"

„Du weißt genau, dass es schädlich sein kann, wenn ich etwas vor der Zeit verrate. Ich kann dir momentan dazu nichts sagen. Es wird aber etwas Gutes daraus entstehen." Typisch, er ist halt ein kryptisches Arschloch und es macht ihm viel zu sehr Spaß andere baumeln zu lassen. „Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie Char es mit dir aushält?"


	7. Kapitel 6

Zuvor:

_Wir sind auf den Weg zurück zur Farm. Ich bin auf Peters Rücken und genieße die Geschwindigkeit. Ich muss an die Begegnung mit Godric zurückdenken. Als er sich vor seinen Lakaien stellte, hatte ich die Möglichkeit ihn zu mustern. Er ist nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich, gut gebaut und hat braunes Haar. Als er sich umdrehte, musste ich schlucken. Das ist der Mann aus meinem Traum. Er ist sehr attraktiv. Edward ist nichts gegen ihn. Seine blau-grünen Augen kann ich nicht vergessen, sie sind tiefgründig. Physikalisch dürfte er in meinem Alter sein, aber seine Augen sprechen von viel Erfahrung. Ich glaube, dass er wesentlich älter als Carlisle ist. Als sich unsere Augen trafen, ist die Welt stehen geblieben. Ich sah nur noch ihn und seitdem verspüre ich einen Zug in seine Richtung. Ich versteh nicht, was hier los ist. Peter weiß mehr als er zugibt. „Du wusstest, dass ich heute Godric treffe, oder? Bitte erkläre mir, was hier los ist?"_

„_Du weißt genau, dass es schädlich sein kann, wenn ich etwas vor der Zeit verrate. Ich kann dir momentan dazu nichts sagen. Es wird aber etwas Gutes daraus entstehen." Typisch, er ist halt ein kryptisches Arschloch und es macht ihm viel zu sehr Spaß andere baumeln zu lassen. „Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie Char es mit dir aushält?"_

* * *

><p><span>Perspektive: Godric<span>

Ich sitze im Auto neben Char und nutze die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich versuche die Geschehnisse der letzte Stunde zu verarbeiten. Über eins bin ich mir im Klaren, ich fühle mich so lebendig und glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr. Ich spüre Eric über unsere Verbindung. Er wundert sich über meine Gefühle, aber freut sich für mich. Ich hole mein Handy heraus und schreibe ihm eine Nachricht, „Ich werde dich später anrufen. G" Danach schalte ich mein Handy aus, da ich nicht gestört werden möchte.

„Wir sind da.", sagt Char zu mir und grinst mich an. Ich blicke mich verwirrt um. Das Auto steht vor einer Farm. Ich habe von der Fahrt nichts mitbekommen. Wir steigen aus dem Auto aus und gehen ins Haus. Im Wohnzimmer sitzen Peter und Bella auf der Couch. Bella strahlt mich an, als ich in den Raum komme.

Peter schaut mich an und fängt an zu reden, „Ich weiß, dass du verwirrt bist und dich frägst, warum ich deinen Namen und Position kenne. Nur zur Info, ich bin kein Spion und möchte dir auch nicht schaden. Man könnte mich wohl am ehesten als Hellseher bezeichnen. Mir wird teilweise Wissen übermittelt, dass ich anwenden kann oder nicht. Ich habe gelernt, dass ich danach handeln sollte. Das Wissen kann unterschiedlichster Art sein. Es bezieht sich nicht nur auf die Zukunft, sondern auch auf Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. Meistens bekomme ich nicht alle Informationen auf einmal, sondern bekomme eher häppchenweise. Ich weiß erst seit gestern Abend von dir."

Ich schaue mir Peter genauer an und versuche ihn einzuschätzen. Er gehört zwar zu diesen widernatürlichen Vampiren, aber er scheint sich, um Bella zu sorgen. Sie vertraut ihm. Ich kann eine familiäre Verbindung zwischen den beiden erkennen.

Ich spüre, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Plötzlich flucht Peter, „Shit!" und versteift sich. Gleichzeitig wird Bella bewusstlos und fällt zu Boden. Ich fange sie auf, bevor sie den Boden berührt und lege sie sanft auf die Couch. Ich knie mich vor die Couch und beobachte Bella. Bella ist leichenblass und reglos. Ich schaue Char an und frage, „Passiert das öfters?" – „Nein, das ist bisher noch nicht passiert. Ich hoffe, wir wissen gleich mehr." Sie schaut Peter erwartungsvoll an. Kurze Zeit später schreckt Peter hoch.

Peter schaut mich an und sagt, „Du musst ihr dringend dein Blut geben, bevor es zu spät ist. Da wir jetzt nicht viel Zeit haben, kann ich dir nur die Kurzfassung geben. Später wird Bella alles erzählen. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr wurde Bella von einem Vampir, der hinter ihr her war, gebissen." Er nimmt ihren Arm, schiebt den Ärmel hoch und zeigt mir den Biss. Ich knurre wütend und meine Fangzähne wachsen. „Der Vampir wurde von meinem Bruder und seiner Familie getötet. Das Gift des Vampires wurde aus ihr herausgesaugt. Doch ein kleiner Rest ist in ihrem Körper geblieben und hat sie langsam verwandelt. Ihre Sinne haben sich geschärft. Des Weiteren haben sich ihre Schilde weiterentwickelt. Ich denke, dass du langsam erraten hast, dass ihr beide Seelenverwandte seid. Als ihr euch vorhin in die Augen geschaut habt, wurde eine Verbindung zwischen euch hergestellt. Du müsstest seitdem einen Zug zu ihr verspüren. Auf jeden Fall hat das Gift auf dich und eure Verbindung reagiert und hat die Transformation beschleunigt. Ihre Vampirseite will dich für sich beanspruchen. Ja, sie ist dabei sich vollständig in eine von uns zu verwandeln. Du kannst die Transformation aufhalten, in dem du ihr dein Blut gibst. Dein Blut wird gegen das Gift ankämpfen und die Transformation stoppen. Du musst dich aber beeilen, da sonst die Transformation zu weit fortgeschritten sein wird und du es nicht mehr aufhalten kannst."

Er ist wirklich, um sie besorgt. Ich glaube ihm. Deswegen beiße ich in mein Handgelenk und halte es an ihren Mund. Ich massiere ihre Kehle, damit sie das Blut schluckt. Langsam wird die Blutverbindung hergestellt und ich kann ihre Gefühle spüren. Momentan hat sie große Schmerzen. Es wundert mich, dass sie so ruhig da liegen kann. Ich nehme so viel Schmerzen auf wie möglich. Mein Blut kämpft gegen das Gift an. Das Gift verliert langsam aber stetig. Langsam bekommt ihr Gesicht wieder Farbe. Nach ein paar Minuten schlägt sie die Augen auf. Da sie für jetzt genügend Blut hat, ziehe ich mein Handgelenk weg und lasse die Wunde heilen. Ich streichle ihr sanft über die Wange. Als ich ihre Wange berühre, spüre ich einen Funken, wie von einem elektrischen Schlag. Sie schaut mich überrascht an. Ich streichle ihre Wange sanft weiter und frage, „Wie geht es dir?"

* * *

><p><span>Perspektive: Bella<span>

Ich spüre etwas an meinem Lippen und in meinem Mund schmecke ich eine süße Flüssigkeit. Ich schlage die Augen auf. Ich liege auf der Couch und Godric kniet neben mir auf dem Boden. Wie bin ich auf die Couch gekommen? Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich aufgestanden bin und mir aus der Küche etwas zu trinken holen wollte. Was ist passiert? Godric streichelt mir sanft über die Wange. Als er meine Wange berührt, spüre ich einen Funken, wie von einem elektrischen Schlag. Was ist das? Die Stelle, die er berührt fühlt sich warm an. Ich schaue ihn überrascht an. Ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte ich bei Edward. Bei Godric ist es aber 100 Mal stärker. Godric frägt mich, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Was ist passiert? Warum liege ich auf der Couch?"

„Du bist bewusstlos geworden. Ich habe dich aufgefangen und hierher gelegt. Peter hat das Wissen übermittelt bekommen, dass ich dir mein Blut geben muss. Am besten er erklärt mehr dazu."

Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an, „Das war dein Blut? Warum?"

Peter antwortet, „Ja Süße, er hat dir sein Blut gegeben. Glücklicherweise habe ich noch rechtzeitig erfahren, dass du es benötigst. Zur Erklärung ich habe herausgefunden, dass Edward das Gift von James nicht komplett herausgesaugt hat. Ein kleiner Teil ist in deinem Gewebe geblieben und hat langsam deine Verwandlung bewirkt. Deswegen haben sich deine Sinne geschärft und sich deine Schilde weiterentwickelt. Dein physikalisches Schild hat das Gift im gewissen Maße zurückgehalten. Aber jedes Mal wenn du erschöpft warst, hat das Gift sich gegen das Schild durchsetzen können. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich nicht mit den Schild trainieren lassen." Er schaut mich schuldbewusst an. Ich sage sanft zu ihm, „Peter, ist schon ok. Du kannst nicht alles wissen. Das war aber noch nicht alles, oder?"

Peter fährt fort, „Nein, war es nicht. Du solltest es nicht auf diese Weise erfahren. Aber ich muss es dir sagen, damit du die Geschehnisse verstehst."

Peter schaut fragend zu Godric. Godric nickt und spricht weiter, „Meine Bella, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es weißt. Bei Vampiren gibt es Seelenverwandte. Darunter versteht man zwei Personen, die jeweils die Hälfte einer Seele besitzen. Die Seele wird bei der Geburt des älteren aufgeteilt. Die Seelenhälften versuchen wieder zusammen zu finden. Seelenverwandte sind füreinander bestimmt. Man könnte sagen, sie sind füreinander geschaffen. Wir beide sind Seelenverwandte, zwei Hälften eines Ganzen." Er streichelt sanft meine Wange und ich kann wieder den Funken spüren. Godric lächelt mich sanft an. „Ich weiß, dass du diesen Funken auch spürst. Das ist ein Beweis, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind. Unsere Seelenhälften erkennen sich und wollen wieder zusammen sein. Heute Abend habe ich deinen Duft wahrgenommen. Ich musste einfach dem Duft folgen, um die Person zu finden. Besser gesagt, um dich zu finden. Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, konnte ich kaum meine Augen abwenden. Aber als wir uns in die Augen sahen, war ich verloren. Du bist das bezauberndste und lieblichste Wesen, das ich je gesehen habe. Und in über 2.000 Jahre habe ich vieles gesehen. Du bist jetzt das Wichtigste für mich und ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr sein. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich damit nicht erschrecke."

Ich erröte und schlage die Augen nieder. Ich knabbere auf meiner Unterlippe und denke nach. Eigentlich sollte mich das alles erschrecken, aber irgendwie weiß ich, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Heute Morgen hatte ich den Traum von ihm. Ich spüre den Funken und auch einen Zug in seine Richtung. Er kommt mir so vertraut vor. Ich habe das Gefühl ihn schon lange zu kennen. Ich schaue ihn wieder an und streichle ihm sanft über die Wangen, „Ich verstehe, was du mir sagen möchtest. Ich spüre auch den Funken und einen Zug in meiner Brust in deine Richtung. Du kommst mir vertraut vor. Es ist nur gerade schwer für mich, alles zu erfassen."

„Kein Problem, meine Kleiner. Ich kann warten." Ich lächle ihn erleichtert an. Ich setze mich auf und küsse ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Danke." Seine Augen werden weich und er strahlt. Er nimmt meine linke Hand in seine und fährt mit seinem Daumen sanft über meinen Handrücken. Ich entspanne mich und sehne mich nach mehr.

Peter räuspert sich und spricht weiter, „Da das jetzt geklärt ist, kann ich dir erklären, was genau passiert ist. Als ihr euch beide in die Augen geschaut habt, wurde zwischen euch beziehungsweise zwischen euren Seelen eine Verbindung hergestellt. Auf diese Verbindung hat James Gift reagiert und die Transformation wurde beschleunigt. Die letzten paar Monate hat sich langsam aber stetig eine Vampirseite bei dir entwickelt, diese möchte jetzt Godric als Seelenverwandter beanspruchen. Du wurdest wegen der Transformation bewusstlos. Blut von ursprünglichen Vampiren hat Heilkräfte. Godric gab dir sein Blut, um die Transformation aufzuhalten. Die Blutmenge hat noch nicht gereicht, um das Gift komplett zu neutralisieren. Glücklicherweise, konnte er die Transformation noch rechtzeitig aufhalten. Ein paar Minuten später wäre die Transformation zu weit fortgeschritten gewesen."

„Dann können wir ja von Glück sprechen, dass ich heute Godric begegnet bin. Oder?" Ich schaue Peter herausfordernd an. Er grinst mich an, „Ja, das könnte man sagen."

Ich funkle ihn wütend an, „Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir. Du hast unsere Begegnung geplant. Deswegen sind wir heute zwei Stunden in Dallas mit offenem Fenster herumgefahren, oder?" Peter zeigt keinerlei Reaktion darauf.

Char wirft ein, „Das ist doch jetzt egal. Wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen." Ich schaue sie fragend an. Sie fährt fort, „Jetzt da eine Verbindung zwischen euch besteht, könnt ihr euch nicht mehr so einfach voneinander entfernen. Der Zug, den du vorhin erwähnt hast, wird ab einer bestimmten Entfernung schmerzhaft. Des Weiteren werden Godrics Instinkte es ihm schwer machen, dich aus den Augen zu lassen."

Godric wendet ein, „Ich kann auf keinen Fall hier bleiben und ich muss vor Sonnenaufgang wieder in meinem Nest sein. Deswegen musst du entscheiden, was du machen möchtest. Möchtest du mit zu mir kommen oder möchtest du die Schmerzen in Kauf nehmen? Bevor du entscheidest, muss ich dir noch etwas erklären. Da ich dir mein Blut gegeben habe, wurde eine Blutverbindung hergestellt. Die Verbindung wird nur solange bestehen, wie mein Blut in deinem Körper sein wird. Da ich dir sehr viel geben musste, wird das ein paar Wochen sein. Diese Verbindung hat ein paar Nebeneffekte. Ich kann durch die Verbindung deine Emotionen wahrnehmen und beeinflussen. Dabei ist es egal, ob ich in deiner Nähe bin oder nicht. Des Weiteren besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich dich mit der Verbindung manipuliere. Das würde ich natürlich nie tun. Deswegen gebe ich ungern jemandem mein Blut, bevor er nicht über die Nebeneffekte der Verbindung aufgeklärt wurde. Leider hatten wir bei dir keine Zeit." Er schaut mich schuldbewusst an.

Ich denke kurz darüber nach und sage schließlich, „Ich vertraue dir. Ich weiß, dass du die Verbindung nicht ausnutzen wirst." Er lächelt mir erleichtert zu. „Ich werde mit zu dir kommen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich nicht von dir getrennt sein."

Er küsst mich auf die Stirn und flüstert, „Danke, meine Schöne."

„Ich muss nur noch ein paar Sachen packen, dann können wir los."

Char erscheint plötzlich neben mir und legt eine Tasche auf den Boden. „Nicht nötig. Ich habe deine Tasche gepackt. Ich habe Kleidung für ein paar Tage eingepackt."

„Danke, Char." Ich wende mich zu Godric. „Dann können wir los." Wir verabschieden uns von Char und Peter und gehen nach draußen.

Godric hebt meine Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsst mich auf den Handrücken. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass er die ganze Zeit meine Hand gehalten hat. Wenn er mich berührt, fühle ich mich sicher und geborgen. Er nimmt mich in die Arme und grinst mich an. „Hast du etwas gegen Fliegen?" Schon befinden wir uns in der Luft. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre mir bestimmt mulmig geworden, aber jetzt genieße ich es.

* * *

><p><span>Perspektive: Godric<span>

Ich fliege mit Bella zu meinem Nest. Ich halte ihren warmen und weichen Körper in den Armen. Ihr lieblicher Duft hüllt mich ein und ich fühle mich wie im siebten Himmel. Durch die Blutverbindung kann ich ihre Freude spüren. Ich presse sie noch fester an meinen Körper. Am liebsten würde ich diesen Schatz nie wieder los lassen. Der Flug ist leider viel zu schnell vorüber. Ich lande vor dem Haus und setze sie neben mir ab. Ich nehme ihre Hand in meine und führe sie ins Haus.

Im Wohnzimmer treffen wir auf Isabel und Stan. Stan starrt Bella wütend an. Ich sage, „Hallo ihr zwei, gut dass ihr hier seid. Ich möchte euch mit meiner Seelenverwandte bekannt machen. Das hier ist Bella. Bella, das sind Stan und Isabel. Sie sind meine Untergegebenen und unterstützen mich bei meiner Arbeit als Sheriff." Stan und Isabel schauen uns beide überrascht an. Nach ein paar kurzen Augenblicken springt Isabel auf und kommt auf uns zu. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bella. Ich hoffe, dass es dir hier gefällt."

Bella antwortet, „Hallo Isabel. Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen." Sie grinst Stan süffisant an, „Hallo Stan, schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Stan brummt, „Hallo Bella." Er springt auf und verlässt den Raum. Isabel schaut ihm verwundert hinterher und frägt, „Was ist dem über die Leber gelaufen?"

Bella antwortet mit einem unschuldigen Blick, „Ich weiß nicht." Ich lach laut auf und sage, „Er hat heute Abend eine Begegnung mit meiner Süßen gehabt. Die Begegnung ist nicht so verlaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er hat auf jeden Fall den kürzeren gezogen. Isabel, könntest du dich bitte darum kümmern, das morgen die Küche mit Essen aufgefüllt wird."

„Mache ich. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche, Bella?"

„Nein, ich esse eigentlich alles."

Ich sage, „Bella und ich wollen heute nicht gestört werden. Bitte sorge dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden. Auch nicht, wenn der König anrufen sollte."

Wir verabschieden uns und ich führe Bella in mein Schlafzimmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Wie findet ihr die Geschichte bis jetzt? Ich würde mich über Review freuen :)<strong>


	8. Kapitel 7

Zuvor:

_Im Wohnzimmer treffen wir auf Isabel und Stan. Stan starrt Bella wütend an. Ich sage, „Hallo ihr zwei, gut dass ihr hier seid. Ich möchte euch mit meiner Seelenverwandte bekannt machen. Das hier ist Bella. Bella, das sind Stan und Isabel. Sie sind meine Untergegebenen und unterstützen mich bei meiner Arbeit als Sheriff." Stan und Isabel schauen uns beide überrascht an. Nach ein paar kurzen Augenblicken springt Isabel auf und kommt auf uns zu. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bella. Ich hoffe, dass es dir hier gefällt."_

_Bella antwortet, „Hallo Isabel. Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen." Sie grinst Stan süffisant an, „Hallo Stan, schön dich wieder zu sehen."_

_Stan brummt, „Hallo Bella." Er springt auf und verlässt den Raum. Isabel schaut ihm verwundert hinterher und frägt, „Was ist dem über die Leber gelaufen?"_

_Bella antwortet mit einem unschuldigen Blick, „Ich weiß nicht." Ich lach laut auf und sage, „Er hat heute Abend eine Begegnung mit meiner Süßen gehabt. Die Begegnung ist nicht so verlaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er hat auf jeden Fall den kürzeren gezogen. Isabel, könntest du dich bitte darum kümmern, das morgen die Küche mit Essen aufgefüllt wird."_

„_Mache ich. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche, Bella?"_

„_Nein, ich esse eigentlich alles."_

_Ich sage, „Bella und ich wollen heute nicht gestört werden. Bitte sorge dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden. Auch nicht, wenn der König anrufen sollte."_

_Wir verabschieden uns und ich führe Bella in mein Schlafzimmer._

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Jasper<p>

Ich sitze mit Emmet auf der Couch und wir zocken Call of Duty. Rose und Alice sitzen jeweils auf einem Sessel und lesen Zeitschriften. Rose liest irgendein Automagazin und Alice mal wieder ein Modemagazin. Edward sitzt schon seit Stunden an seinem verdammten Flügel und klimpert melancholisches Zeug. Seine Emotionen sind mal wieder erdrückend. Mit solchen Gefühlen würde ich mich wahrscheinlich umbringen. Wenn ich noch ein melancholisches Stück höre, zertrümmere ich den Flügel. Edward funkelt mich böse an und knurrt. „Wenn du nicht hören willst, was ich denke, dann bleib verdammt nochmal aus meinem Kopf, Gedankenschinder!" Seit Bella vor zwei Monaten verschwunden ist, hat er diese Laune und es ist unerträglich mit ihm zu leben, vor allem als Empath. Edward springt auf und kommt langsam knurrend auf mich zu. Ich stehe langsam auf. „Genau komm Edward, genau was ich gerade brauche. Natürlich, nur wenn du dich traust. Ich grinse ihn an und richte mich zu vollen Größe auf. Ich sende ein bisschen Angst aus. Als Reaktion bleibt Edward stehen und ich spüre Furcht vom ihn. Er weiß ganz genau, dass er gegen mich keine Chance hat. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Dann setze ich mich wieder hin und spiele weiter." Edward zieht den Schwanz ein und flüchtet in sein Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später kommt Edward wieder runter und steht neben Alice. Alice hat scheinbar eine Vision. Edward sagt, „Da hat sie sich also versteckt. Peter und Charlotte haben ihr geholfen." Er wendet sich wütend zu mir um und zischt mich an, „Du hast ihr geholfen. Warum? Sie gehört mir! Du bist zu gefährlich für sie. Und jetzt hast du sie zu zwei Menschentrinker geschickt. Ich muss sofort dahin. Alice, wo sind sie?"

Alice kommt aus der Trance und sagt, „Ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte sie die letzten beiden Monate nicht sehe. Warum jetzt auf einmal?"

„Das ist jetzt egal. Wo ist sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nur ein Zimmer gesehen. Bella liegt bewusstlos auf einer Couch. Neben der Couch stehen Peter und Charlotte. Jemand kniet davor, ich kann aber die Person nicht erkennen. Sie ist verschwommen. Ich muss weiter nach ihnen Ausschau halten."

Shit. Ich muss hier raus. Edward funkelt mich wieder böse an. Ich stehe auf und er stürzt sich auf mich. Mit Leichtigkeit besiege ich ihn und reiße ihm Beine und Arme aus. Er jammert und schreit. „Ich sage es dir nur einmal, halte dich von Bella fern. Du verdienst sie nicht. Du hast ihr genügend Schmerzen verursacht. Sollte ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehen, werde ich nicht zögern dich den Flammen zu übergeben." Ich reiße ihm den Kopf ab. Emmett und Rose haben sich Alice geschnappt. Ich grinse Alice an, „Nun zu dir Alice, leider können wir dich hier nicht zurück lassen. Deine Visionen machen viel zu viele Probleme. Deswegen wirst du mit uns kommen." Ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie in einer Vision sieht, was ich mit ihr vorhabe. Sie fleht, „Nein, Jasper. Du liebst mich doch und ich dich. Ich möchte wieder mit dir zusammen sein." Bevor sie weiterreden kann, trenne ich Arme, Beine und Kopf vom Torso.

Emmett lacht und sagt, „Das war längst überflüssig. Was nun?"

Ich antworte ihm, „Ja, das hat richtig gut getan. Emmett, du nimmst Edwards Körperteile und versteckst sie im Wald. Rose du holst zwei Taschen, damit wir Alices Teile verstauen können. Danach packen wir das Nötige und verschwinden hier. Ich werde Peter und Char Bescheid geben. Esme und Carlisle werden zum Glück erst in zwei Tagen zurückkommen. Wenn sie niemanden finden, werden sie uns bestimmt kontaktieren. Irgendwelche Fragen? Nein, gut ich möchte spätestens in einer halben Stunde weg sein."

Mein Handy vibriert. Ich hole es raus und sehe eine Nachricht von Peter. Typisch, hätte mich gewundert, wenn keine angekommen wäre. Ich rufe die Nachricht auf, „Wir bereiten Zimmer für euch vor. Lasst die Pixie nicht entkommen. P" – „Ok, bis bald. J"

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Bella<p>

Godric führt mich in einen großen Raum, in dem keine Fenster sind. In dem Raum steht ein großes Bett und in einer Ecke ist eine kleine Sitzecke. Von dem Raum gehen zwei weitere Türen ab. Er führt mich durch die eine Tür in die Ankleide. Vor einem leeren Regal stellt er meine Tasche ab und räumt sie mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit in das Regal. Eh ich mich versehe ist die Tasche leer und er drückt mir eine Flasche Wasser und eine Flasche Cola in die Hand. Char ist ein Schatz, sie denkt an alles.

Godric frägt mich, „Möchtest du dir etwas bequemeres anziehen? Durch die andere Tür findest du ein Badezimmer. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er verschwindet aus dem Raum. Ich ziehe meine Schuhe aus und stelle sie unter das Regal. Dann schnappe ich mir ein paar Jogginghosen und ein Shirt und gehe in das Badezimmer. Im Bad mache ich mich frisch und ziehe mich um. Als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer komme, sitzt Godric auf der Couch. Er hat auch seine Schuhe ausgezogen und sich etwas Bequemeres angezogen. Auf dem Tisch steht ein Glas neben den Flaschen.

Ich gehe zu ihm. Sobald ich ihn Reichweite seiner Arme bin, zieht er mich zwischen seine Beine. Er schlingt einen Arm um mich. Ich sinke entspannt in seine Umarmung und lehne meinen Rücken an seine Brust. Godric schiebt seine Hand unter mein Shirt und streichelt sanft über meinen Bauch. Ich fühle mich wohl und sicher in seinen Armen. Nach kurzer Zeit spüre ich Vibrationen in seiner Brust und höre ein tiefes Schnurren von ihm. Ich muss grinsen, ein gefährlicher Vampir, der wie eine Miezekatze schnurrt. Godric streichelt mit seiner anderen Hand über meinen Handrücken und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Wie geht es dir, mia bella?"

Ich antworte ihm amüsiert, „Müsstest du das nicht wissen?"

„Und wenn ich es von dir hören möchte." Ich lächle.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe glücklicherweise von der Beinah-Transformation nichts mitbekommen. Und wenn ich bei dir bin, fühle ich mich sicher und wohl."

„Würdest du gerne mehr über mich und Vampire erfahren?"

„Ja, bitte. Habe ich vorhin richtig verstanden, dass du über 2.000 Jahre bist?"

„Ja, hast du. Ich wurde in Gallien geboren. Als die Römer Gallien einnahmen, war ich ein Junge und wurde nach Rom gebracht. Dort wurde ich als Sklave an einen römischen Vampir verkauft. Mein Meister war grausam und sadistisch. Er hat mich kontinuierlich missbraucht. Als ich 16 wurde, hat er mich schließlich verwandelt." Ich muss mich dazu zu zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben. Doch die Tränen kann ich nicht zurückhalten. Niemand sollte so aufwachsen. Godric fängt die Tränen mit seiner Hand auf.

„Shh, mia bella. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe mit dem Teil abgeschlossen." Er schlingt seine Arme fester um mich und drückt mich an sich. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, erzählt er weiter. „Ich bin mehrere Jahrzehnte bei ihm geblieben, um alles von ihm zu lernen. Als ich alle Fähigkeiten gemeistert hatte, habe ich ihn umgebracht. Ich konnte nicht zu lassen, dass jemand anderes mein Schicksal erleiden muss. Es ist sehr selten, dass ein Abkömmling seinen Macher umbringt. Wir ursprüngliche Vampire werden stärker je älter wir werden. Des Weiteren besteht zwischen Macher und Abkömmling eine Verbindung und der Macher kann dem Abkömmling Befehle erteilen, die befolgt werden müssen. Nach dem Mord bekam ich Probleme mit der Vampirgesellschaft und musste fliehen. Ich musste mich mehrere Jahrhunderte verstecken, um mich der Bestrafung zu entziehen." Ich schmiege mich an ihm und genieße seine Umarmung. Nach ein paar Minuten spricht er weiter.

„Seit die Römer mich gefangen nahmen, war ich von Armeen fasziniert. Teilweise folgte ich Armeen und nahm auch teilweise an Kämpfen teil. Ich hatte dabei einerseits Spaß und andererseits konnte ich die Verwundeten zum Fressen nutzen. Im 10. Jahrhundert war ich in Britannien. Ich beobachtete Wikinger, die über Nacht die Küste überfielen. Von einem Wikinger war ich besonders beeindruckt. Er hatte auf dem Schlachtfeld herausstehende Fähigkeiten. Doch wurde er bei dem Überfall tödlich verletzt. Ich folgte den Überlebenden und verwandelte den Wikinger. Eric Northman wurde zu meinem ersten Abkömmling. Wir sind viele Jahrhunderte zusammengereist. Ende des 17. Jahrhunderts waren Eric und ich in London. Zu dieser Zeit hat die Pest in England gewütet. Wir waren auf einen Auftrag von König Charles II, als Eric Nora Gainesborough fand. Obwohl sie selbst mit der Pest infiziert war, hat sie sich um andere Kranke gekümmert. Davon war Eric beeindruckt und bat mich sie zu verwandeln. Ich tat es, doch leider hat sie sich zum Schlechteren entwickelt. Ich habe sie irgendwann von der Verbindung freigelassen. Im 19. Jahrhundert haben sich die Wege von Eric und mir getrennt. Ich bestand darauf, dass sich Eric etwas Eigenes aufbaut. Ich wurde Sheriff in Texas, Bereich 9, und Eric in Louisiana, Bereich 5." Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Haare und streichelt wieder mit seiner Hand über meinen Handrücken.

Er schaut mich schuldbewusst an und sagt, „Bella, ich war einen guten Teil meines Vampir Daseins blutrünstig und gewalttätig. Ich habe Menschen ohne Bedenken getötet. Moralisch gab es kein richtig oder falsch, die Hauptsache war das Überleben. Das habe ich auch meinen beiden Abkömmlingen Eric und Nora beigebracht. Vor ungefähr 200 Jahren habe ich langsam angefangen meine Überzeugungen zu ändern. Ich habe seitdem nicht mehr unnötig getötet. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt."

„Für mich ist wichtig, wer du jetzt bist. Du hast dich geändert." Ich umarme ihn und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Schultern. Ich nehme seinen wunderbaren Duft wahr und küsse seinen Nacken. Er fährt mit einer Hand durch meine Haare und küsst meine Schulter und meinen Nacken. Wir genießen beide die Nähe.

Nach ein paar Minuten spricht er weiter, „Einige unserer Fähigkeiten hast du ja schon gesehen. Wir haben Fangzähne, die wir ein- und ausfahren können. Die bleiche Haut dürftest du auch bemerkt haben. Des Weiteren haben wir keinen Herzschlag, keine Körperwärme oder sonstige körperlichen Funktionen. Wir haben übermenschliche physikalische Fähigkeiten und übermenschliche Sinne. Unser Blut hat Heilkräfte und wir haben ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Je älter wir werden, desto stärker werden unsere Fähigkeiten und Sinne. Wir können Menschen und teilweise übernatürliche Wesen bezirzen. Dabei muss der Vampir Augenkontakt herstellen und dann kann er die Person manipulieren, zum Beispiel befehlen etwas zu tun oder die Erinnerungen beeinflussen."

„Wollte Stan mich bezirzen?"

„Ja, aber bei dir klappt es nicht. Wahrscheinlich wegen deinem mentalen Schild. Wir haben verschiedene Schwächen. Bei Kontakt mit Silber wird die berührte Stelle verbrannt. UV-Licht verbrennt uns auch und kann uns komplett zerstören. Je älter der Vampir ist, desto schneller verbrennt er. Wir sind anfällig gegenüber Holz. Wenn unser Herz mit einem hölzernen Gegenstand durchbohrt wird, sterben wir sofort. Wird ein Vampir geköpft, stirbt er augenblicklich. Wir müssen regelmäßig schlafen, doch je älter der Vampir ist, desto weniger Schlaf benötigt er. Wir können private Haushalte erst betreten, wenn wir eingeladen werden. Die Einladung kann aber wieder entzogen werden. Für die Verwandlung muss der Vampir das komplette Blut des Menschen trinken und dann muss er dem Menschen sein Blut geben. Abschließend müssen der Vampir und der Mensch im Boden schlafen bis der Mensch sich in der nächsten Nacht als neugeborener Vampir erhebt. Während der Transformation wird eine Verbindung zwischen dem Macher und dem Abkömmling gebildet, die solange bestehen bleibt, bis der Macher stirbt oder der Abkömmling freigelassen wird."

„Das sind aber viele Schwächen, wesentlich mehr als bei den anderen. Du hast gesagt, dass die anderen Vampire ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment waren. Weißt du mehr davon?"

„Ja. Können wir morgen darüber sprechen? Ich würde gerne deine Geschichte hören, bevor die Sonne aufgeht."

* * *

><p>Perspektive: Godric<p>

Bella erzählt mir ihre Geschichte, die Scheidung ihrer Eltern und das Leben bei ihrer verantwortungslosen Mutter. Vor eineinhalb Jahren hat sie beschlossen zu ihrem Vater zu ziehen. Dort hat sie Edward und seine Familie kennen gelernt. Edward hat ein paar Mal ihr Leben gerettet. Bella erzählt von den Cullens und ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie beschreibt mir den Vorfall mit den drei Nomaden und die Flucht nach Phoenix. James hat ihr gutes Herz ausgenutzt, um sie von Jasper und Alice wegzulocken. James hat sie gebissen, doch Edward hat das Gift herausgesaugt, damit sie sich nicht verwandelt. Während ihrer Geschichte muss ich mich mehrfach zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht wütend knurre. Ich merke, dass es für sie schwer genug ist und versuche ruhig zu bleiben.

Plötzlich spüre ich große Traurigkeit und Schmerz. Sie erzählt mir von der Geburtstagsfeier und was passierte, als sie sich am Papier schnitt. Als sie mir davon berichtet, wie sich Edward von ihr getrennt hat und die restlichen Cullens sich ohne Abschied aus dem Staub gemacht haben, kann ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich versteife mich und knurre wütend, „Stopp, warte kurz. Ich muss mich erst beruhigen." Meine Fangzähne fahren aus. „Bitte beruhige dich Godric. Es ist vorbei. Jetzt habe ich dich und du wirst mich nie verlassen." Sie küsst mich sanft auf den Mund. Sie fährt mit ihrer Zunge an meinen Fangzähnen entlang. Ich kann nur noch an die schöne Frau auf meinem Schoß denken. Ich küsse sie leidenschaftlich zurück. Unsere Zungen kämpfen um Dominanz. Ich gewinne und erforsche ihren Mund. Ich löse mich von ihr, „Danke, meine Süße. Ich bin jetzt ruhig, du kannst jetzt weitererzählen."

Auf die Monate nach der Trennung geht sie nicht genauer ein. Sie sagt nur, dass sie mehrere Monate gebraucht hat, um über die Trennung hinweg zu kommen. Sie trauerte ja nicht nur um Edward, sondern um die komplette Familie. In der Zeit hat sie sich mit Jacob, einem Gestaltwandler, angefreundet. Jacob hat ihr geholfen über Edward hinweg zu kommen. Sein Rudel hat sie vor Victoria, der Seelenverwandten von James, beschützt. Sie erzählt mir von ihren Schilden und dass die Wölfe ihr beim Training geholfen haben.

„Vor zwei Monaten bin ich im Reservat zum Spaß von einer Klippe gesprungen. Die Kinder aus dem Reservat machen das in der Freizeit und ich wollte es auch ausprobieren. Daraufhin kam Alice nach Forks und wollte Charlie beistehen. Als sie mich sah, war sie nicht wirklich froh mich zu sehen. Seitdem bin ich ihr gegenüber misstrauisch. Sie bekam eine Vision, das Edward auf dem Weg nach Voltera war. Rose hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich tot sei. Daraufhin wollte er nicht mehr weiterleben und wollte die Volturi provozieren, so dass sie ihm bei seinem Selbstmord helfen. Alice und ich sind ihm hinterher geflogen und ich konnte ihn gerade noch zurückhalten. Doch Edward, Alice und ich mussten vor Aro, Caius und Markus erscheinen. Sie wollen unbedingt, dass Edward und Alice sich ihnen anschließen. Sie haben auch erkannt, dass ich ein Schild bin und dass die Fähigkeiten von ihnen und ihrer Wache bei mir nicht funktionieren. Ich bin also noch begehrter als Edward und Alice zusammen. Zum Glück ließen sie uns gehen. Wir mussten aber der Bedingung zustimmen, dass ich verwandelt werde. Ich denke, dass das auf jeden Fall noch ein Nachspiel haben wird. Die Volturi sind zu machtgierig, um mich nicht auf ihrer Seite haben zu wollen."

Ich knurre, „Sie werden dich nicht bekommen. Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Danke. Ich könnte mich ihnen nie anschließen. Sie sind viel zu grausam." Sie streichelt mir sanft über die Wange und küsst mich.

„Auf dem Rückweg von Voltera hatte ich einen Traum über Edward und mich. In dem Traum habe ich ein paar Ereignisse in unserer Beziehung gesehen sowie einen Ausblick auf unsere Zukunft zusammen. Er würde mich von allen isolieren, auch von seiner Familie. Ich soll eine perfekte Dame für ihn werden. Er würde auch vor Gewalt nicht zurückschrecken. Dieser Traum hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich verstand endlich, dass unsere Beziehung nicht gesund war. Edward war zu manipulativ. Er hat mich nie wirklich geliebt, sondern nur die Idee. Edward konnte meine Gedanken nicht lesen und ich ließ mich von ihm unterdrücken. Das erklärt auch, warum er mich nie berührt hat und höchstens einen züchtigen Kuss gegeben hat."

„Ihr wart ein paar Monate zusammen und er hat dich nie angefasst. Wow. Allein dieser Fakt beweist, dass er nie dein Seelenverwandter war."

„Ja, er ist ja auch eine 107 jährige Jungfrau." Ich lache laut auf und schüttle den Kopf. „Obwohl es teilweise wirklich frustrierend war, bin ich jetzt froh, dass er mich nicht angefasst hat. Dann habe ich mein erstes Mal mit jemanden, der mich wirklich liebt." Sie errötet und schaut nach unten. Sie ist einfach hinreißend, wenn sie errötet. Ich lege einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hebe ihr Gesicht an. Dann küsse ich erst sanft ihre Nasenspitze und dann ihren Mund.

„Ich auch, mia bella. Dann werde ich dein erster und letzter sein." Ich grinse sie an. Mein inneres Biest ist erfreut über die Nachricht.

„Des Weiteren habe ich in dem Traum erkannt, dass Alice meine Geburtstagsfeier dazu nutzen wollte mich zu beseitigen. Jasper hat mir bestätigt, dass man Alice nicht mehr trauen kann. Ihre Emotionen verraten sie. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich ein Tag nach unserer Rückkehr von Voltera von Edward getrennt. Das wollte er aber nicht akzeptieren. Zum Glück stehen Jasper, Emmett und Rose hinter mir. Ich habe vorzeitig graduiert und bin mit Hilfe von Peter und Char geflohen. Jasper ist der Macher von Peter und Char, obwohl er sich eher als ihr Bruder sieht. Wir haben geplant, dass Jasper, Emmett und Rose in ein paar Monaten nachkommen. Deswegen habe ich die letzten beiden Monate bei Peter und Char gelebt. Die beiden haben mit mir zusammen trainiert, damit ich meine Schilde besser einsetzen kann. Sie haben mir auch das Kämpfen beigebracht. Victoria ist ja immer noch da draußen und möchte meinen Kopf. Ich bin so froh, dass ich hierher gekommen bin. Hier habe ich dich kennen gelernt. Ich habe mich noch nie so verbunden mit jemanden gefühlt."

„Mir geht es genauso." Ich küsse sie.

„Eins versteht ich noch nicht. Wenn ich Edward berührt habe, habe ich auch einen leichten Schock gespürt. Der Schock war zwar 100-fach schwächer als bei dir, aber er war da. Hast du eine Erklärung?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Seelen, die sich in einem früheren Leben berührt haben, sich teilweise wieder erkennen. Die Personen müssen sich in irgendeiner Art geliebt haben als Geschwister, Eltern-Kind, beste Freunde oder Liebende."

„Ok, das könnte eine Erklärung sein."

„Um das Ganze mal zusammen zufassen. Du hast es in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren geschafft, dass mehrere von diesen Vampirabkömmlingen auf deiner Fährte sind, von Victoria über Edward und die Volturi. Du hattest heute Abend Recht, du bist wirklich ein Gefahrenmagnet." Ich lächle sie an und küsse sie. „Wir werden das aber zusammen lösen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du deine Schilde hast und dich verteidigen kannst."

„Danke. Ich wäre ja gerne kein Gefahrenmagnet, aber dann hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich nie kennen gelernt." Sie küsst mich.

„Was bedeuten eigentlich deine Tätowierungen?" Sie fährt mit ihrer Hand über mein Schlüsselbein. Woher weiß sie, dass ich dort Tätowierungen habe? Ich hatte sie die ganze Zeit verdeckt. Ich schaue sie verwirrt an. Sie realisiert, warum ich verwirrt bin. Sie errötet und schaut nach unten.

Ich lege einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hebe ihr Gesicht an. „Woher weißt du, dass ich Tätowierungen habe?"

Sie stammelt, „Ich hatte gestern einen Traum von dir oder besser gesagt von uns."

„Und was haben wir in dem Traum gemacht." Sie errötet mehr. Als ich ihre Lust spüre, fange ich an zu grinsen.

„Ich glaube, du kannst dir denken was."

Ich erlöse sie. Ich ziehe mein Shirt aus, um ihr meine Tätowierungen zu zeigen. Als sie meinen nackten Oberkörper sieht, bekommt sie große Augen und ihre Lust nimmt zu. Ich grinse innerlich und lasse ihr einen Moment. Sie zeichnet mit einer Hand die Tätowierungen auf meinem Schlüsselbein nach. Ich seufze genüsslich und genieße die Berührung. Mein inneres Biest fängt an zu schnurren. Das Geräusch habe ich heute zum ersten Mal von mir gehört. Es scheint Bella zu gefallen und zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Minuten erkläre ich ihr die Tätowierungen, „Die Gallier verehrten die Elemente. Mein Stamm lebte am Wasser und verehrte das Wasser am meisten. An meinem Arm habe ich das Symbol meines Stammes für Wasser. Die Zeichen auf meinem Schlüsselbein bekam ich als Junge, nachdem ich das erste Mal bei der Jagd ein Tier erlegt hatte. Durch diese Zeichen wurde man als Mann anerkannt. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten diese Zeichen zu bekommen entweder durch Jagd oder durch Fischfang, der erste eigenständige Fischfang. Ich war bei der Jagd sehr begabt und habe meine Tätowierungen sehr früh bekommen."

„Sie sind schön. Wurden die Frauen auch tätowiert?"

„Ja, sobald ein Mädchen durch ihre Menstruation zur Frau wurde, bekam sie am Arm das gleiche Symbol und auf dem Schlüsselbein ähnliche Symbole. Die Tätowierungen waren grundsätzlich ein Zeichen, dass der Mann oder die Frau bereit war, eine Familie zu gründen. Der Mann hatte die Fertigkeiten eine Familie zu versorgen und die Frau konnte Kinder zu gebären. Ich kann dir morgen ein Tagebuch geben, in dem ich zur Erinnerung Stammesbräuche aufgelistet habe. Darin ist auch ein Bild von den Tätowierungen der Frauen."

„Das würde ich gerne sehen."

Ich schaue sie nachdenklich an. Soll ich mir ihr schon über ihre Verwandlung sprechen? Wir haben uns erst vor ein paar Stunden kennen gelernt, aber das Vampirgift ist in ihrem Körper. Es besteht zu jeder Zeit die Gefahr, dass es die Transformation fortführt.

„Über was denkst du nach? Du kannst mir alles sagen."

„Ich weiß, dass wir uns erst vor ein paar Stunden kenne gelernt haben. Wegen dem Vampirgift in deinem Körper müssen wir aber darüber sprechen. Deine Transformation hat schon angefangen. Möchtest du zu so einem Vampir werden?"

„Nein, nicht mehr. Als ich mit Edward zusammen war, wollte ich, dass er mich verwandelt. Er hat sich aber immer geweigert. Jetzt will ich das nicht mehr."

„Mein Blut konnte das Gift erstmals in Schach halten, aber wir wissen nicht wie lange oder ob du davon befreit werden kannst. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich dich verwandeln soll. Möchtest du zu einem von uns werden und mit mir die Ewigkeit verbringen." Ich schaue ihr flehend in die Augen.

„Natürlich, will ich. Ich möchte für immer bei dir bleiben und ich möchte so schnell wie möglich verwandelt werden, nicht dass es zu spät ist."

Ich küsse sie leidenschaftlich. „Danke, meine Süße. Wir wäre es in den nächsten zwei bis drei Tagen? Ich muss vorher noch ein paar Sachen organisieren."

„Hört sich gut an."


	9. Kapitel 8

Zuvor:

„_Über was denkst du nach? Du kannst mir alles sagen oder fragen."_

„_Ich weiß, dass wir uns erst vor ein paar Stunden. Wegen dem Vampirgift in deinem Körper müssen wir aber darüber sprechen. Deine Transformation hat schon angefangen. Möchtest du zu so einem Vampir werden?"_

„_Nein, nicht mehr. Als ich mit Edward zusammen war, wollte ich, dass er mich verwandelt. Er hat sich aber immer geweigert. Jetzt will ich das nicht mehr."_

„_Mein Blut konnte das Gift erstmals in Schach halten, aber wir wissen nicht wie lange oder ob du davon befreit werden kannst. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich dich verwandeln soll. Möchtest du zu einem von uns werden und mit mir die Ewigkeit verbringen." Ich schaue ihr flehend in die Augen._

„_Natürlich, will ich. Ich möchte für immer bei dir bleiben und ich möchte so schnell wie möglich verwandelt werden, nicht dass es zu spät ist."_

„_Danke, meine Süße. Wir wäre es in den nächsten zwei bis drei Tagen? Ich muss vorher noch ein paar Sachen organisieren."_

„_Hört sich gut an."_

* * *

><p><span>Perspektive: Bella<span>

„Ich habe dir vorhin die Blutverbindung erklärt. Da sind noch mehr Aspekte, die ich dir erklären muss. Momentan haben wir eine temporäre und einseitige Verbindung. Wenn wir gegenseitig Blut austauschen, wird sich die Verbindung ändern. Wir würden beide die Gefühle des anderen wahrnehmen und in einem gewissen Maß beeinflussen können. Des Weiteren besteht nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, dass ich dich manipuliere. Nach dreimaligem Bluttausch, wird die Blutverbindung permanent. Durch die Blutverbindung wird auch die Libido erhöht. Du könntest also Sex-Träume von mir haben." Er grins mich an und zwinkert mir zu.

Ich neige meinen Kopf zur Seite und sage, „Bitte, trink von mir. Ich möchte eine Blutverbindung mit dir. Ich möchte dich auch fühlen können." Er fährt sanft mit einem Finger über meinen Nacken.

„Meine kleine Verführerin, bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, bin ich. Ich möchte ab jetzt die einzige Person sein, von der du Blut trinkst." Ich könnte einfach nicht ertragen, wenn er von anderen Frauen trinkt.

Ich spüre seine Zunge an meinem Nacken. „Ok. Es ist besser, wenn du mit dem Rücken zu mir sitzt." Ich setze mich wieder zwischen seine Beine. „Damit keine Wunde zurückbleibt, solltest du auch von mir trinken." Er beißt in sein Handgelenk und hebt es an meine Lippen. Ich trinke sein Blut. Seine Fangzähne bohren sich in meinen Nacken.

Ich stöhne auf. In meinem Unterleib breitet sich angenehme Wärme aus und ich werde feucht. Ich fühle mich ekstatisch. Langsam bildet sich die Blutverbindung und ich kann seine Gefühle spüren. Lust, sehr viel Lust. Jetzt bemerke ich auch, dass sein steifer Schwanz an meinen unteren Rücken drückt. Ich reibe mich an ihm. Er hört auf zu trinken und entzieht mir sein Handgelenk. Er packt mich an den Hüften und plötzlich sitze ich wieder ihm zugewandt auf seinen Schoß. Er küsst mich leidenschaftlich und schiebt seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Er stöhnt in meinen Mund. Er bewegt seine Hüften auf und ab und reibt seinen Schwanz an mir. Ich bewege meine Hüfte und presse mich an ihn. Seine Hände gleiten zu meinem Arsch und massieren ihn. Meine Hände gleiten sanft über seinen Oberkörper. Stöhnend, küsse und lecke ich seinen Oberkörper. Ich nehme eine Brustwarze in den Mund und knabbere sanft an ihr. Godric stöhnt auf und seine Hüftbewegungen werden schneller. Ich passe meine Geschwindigkeit an. Wir brauchen beide Erlösung.

Godric schiebt eine Hand unter mein Shirt und schaut mich fragend an. Ich nicke. Er reißt das Shirt von meinem Körper. Er lässt seine Hand über meinen Oberkörper zum BH gleiten und reißt auch diesen in Stücke. Ich lasse meinen Kopf zurückfallen und strecke meinen Rücken durch. Er küsst und leckt über meinen Oberkörper. „Godric... weiter.", stöhne ich. Ich spüre ihn grinsen. Er wendet sich meiner linken Brust zu. Er fährt mit seiner Zunge am Nippel entlang und beißt dann sanft zu. Ich fahre mit meinen Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken. Er stöhnt. Er leckt weiter und wendet sich meiner rechten Brust zu. Wie zuvor leckt er um meine Brustwarze und beißt dann hinein. Ich komme und schreie, „Godric" Ich kratze über seinen Rücken und er kommt direkt nach mir, „Bella".

Ich sinke an seine Brust atemlos. Er schließt die Arme um mich und streichelt über meinen Rücken. Ich genieße die Berührung und entspanne mich. Nach ein paar Minuten, legt Godric einen Finger unter mein Kinn und hebt meinen Kopf an. Er küsst mich und sagt, „Es ist spät. Lass uns duschen gehen. Dann sollten wir schlafen." Er nimmt mich in die Arme und steht auf. Mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit bewegt er uns ins Bad. Dort setzt er mich ab. Er entkleidet erst mich und dann sich selbst. Dann führt er mich in die große Regenschauerdusche. Mit jemand anderem wäre ich schüchtern gewesen, aber Godric zeigt mit kleinen Berührungen und seinen Blicken, dass ich wunderschön und begehrenswert bin. Ich schalte mein Gehirn ab und lass mich von meinen Instinkten leiten. Als er nackt vor mir steht schlucke ich. Er ist einfach verdammt heiß.

Godric schaltet das Wasser an. Er wäscht mit einem Schwamm liebevoll meinen ganzen Körper. Es ist nichts Erotisches dabei, er möchte sich um mich kümmern. Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße die Behandlung. Als er fertig ist, nehme ich den Schwamm und lasse ihm die gleiche Behandlung zuteil werden. Ich lasse mir Zeit und erforsche seine ganzen Körper. Zwischendrin fängt er wieder an zu schnurren. Als ich fertig bin, führt er mich aus der Dusche. Er nimmt ein Handtusch und trocknet mich sanft ab. Danach trocknet er sich selbst ab. Er nimmt mich wieder in die Arme und trägt mich in die Ankleide. Er zieht sich ein paar Shorts an. Ich schnappe mir ein Shirt von ihm und grinse ihn an. Ich ziehe es mir an und gehe Richtung Bett.

* * *

><p><span>Perspektive: Godric<span>

Ich muss schlucken. Diese kleine Verführerin. Sie hat nur ein Shirt an, keine Unterwäsche. Bevor sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer erreicht, bin ich hinter hier. Ich schnappe sie und trage sie zum Bett. Ich lege sie sanft ins Bett und lege mich neben sie. Sie rollt sich auf die Seite und legt den Kopf auf meine Brust. Ich schlinge einen Arm um sie und presse sie an mich. Mit meiner Hand streichle ich ihren Rücken. Kurz darauf ist sie eingeschlafen. Ich lasse mir die Geschehnisse durch den Kopf gehen. Wow, wer hätte gedacht, was heute alles passiert. Es ist kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Ich sollte Eric anrufen. Ich winde mich unter ihr heraus und lege ein Kissen unter ihren Kopf. Ich schnappe mein Handy und gehe in mein Büro.

Ich wähle Erics Nummer. Er nimmt nach dem ersten Klingeln ab. „Hallo Godric."

„Hallo Eric."

„Was war heute los? Ich habe schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr so viel von dir gespürt."

„Es war heute eine interessante Nacht. Ich habe heute meine Seelenverwandte gefunden. Sie ist eine kleine wunderbare Menschenfrau."

„Was ein Mensch? Wow. Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Es ist so, wie ich es dir erklärt habe. Alles an ihr zieht mich an, ihr Aussehen und ihr Geruch. Als wir uns in die Augen geschaut haben, ist die Welt stehen geblieben. Nachdem Blickkontakt hat sich ein Zug in meiner Brust gebildet, der in ihrer Richtung wies. Und als wir uns berührt haben, habe ich ein Funken gespürt. Die Funken haben sich wie ein elektrischer Schlag angefühlt. Ich habe so etwas nie erlebt. Sie ist das liebreizende und wunderschönste Geschöpf, das ich je gesehen habe. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen und das nach wenigen Stunden."

„Wow, ganz langsam. So habe ich dich noch nie gehört. Wann kann ich sie kennen lernen? Mich interessiert die kleine, die dein Herz so schnell erobern konnte."

„Kannst du heute schon nach Dallas kommen? Es gibt noch ein paar Probleme aus ihrer Vergangenheit, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Ja, kein Problem. Ich fliege heute Abend direkt los. Was für Probleme?"

„Ich habe dir mal erklärt, dass es noch andere Vampire, die durch ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment erstellt wurden, existieren. Bella hatte eine Beziehung mit einem von denen. Er und seine Familie haben sie in unsere Welt reingezogen und sie dadurch in Gefahr gebracht. Sie wurde irgendwann von einem Nomaden erst gequält und dann gebissen. Der Nomade wurde getötet und das Gift wurde aus ihr herausgesaugt. Ein bisschen Gift ist aber noch in ihrem Körper geblieben und sie verwandelt sich langsam. Momentan wird es von meinem Blut zurückgehalten. Wir haben aber beschlossen, dass ich sie spätestens in zwei Tagen verwandle. Dann gibt es noch andere Probleme. Die Seelenverwandte von dem getöteten Nomaden ist hinter ihr her. Die Volturi haben von ihren Fähigkeiten erfahren und wollen sie für sich haben. Ihr Ex-Freund will sie wieder zurück haben. Sie hat sich schon selbst Gefahrenmagnet genannt." Ich muss schmunzeln.

„Da hat sie ja einiges angesammelt. Ich hatte aber schon lange keinen Spaß mehr. Du sagst, sie hat Fähigkeiten. Welche?"

„Sie hat ein mentales und physikalisches Schild, die sich durch das Gift in ihrem Körper weiterentwickelt haben. Mit dem mentalen Schild kann sie Fähigkeiten und Angriffe mentaler Natur abwehren. Sie kann zum Beispiel nicht bezirzt werden. Das physikalische Schild kann sie zum Schutz aber auch zum Angriff einsetzen. Als ich sie heute Abend zum ersten Mal sah, hat sie Stan mit ihrem Schild an ein Gebäude gepinnt. Er wollte sie zuvor bezirzen und dann ihr Blut trinken. Aber mein kleiner Engel kann sich verteidigen und hat ihm eine Lektion erteilt. Zusätzlich zu den Schilden haben sich ihre Sinne geschärft und ihre physikalischen Fähigkeiten haben sich gesteigert. Sie hat auch etwas von Träumen erzählt, die ihr teilweise Einblicke in die Zukunft geben."

„Wow, sie hat Stan in Schach gehalten. Das hört sich nach einer Mordsfrau an. Ich bin schon gespannt auf sie."

„Kannst du noch versuchen Informationen über die Volturi und deren Art zu bekommen."

„Ich schau was ich machen kann. Bis später."

„Ja, bis später."

Ich lege auf. Ich denke über ihre Fähigkeiten nach. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie schon immer ihr mentales Schild hatte. Edward konnte nie ihre Gedanken hören. Welcher Mensch hat so eine Fähigkeit? Sie hat auch schon Kontakt zu verschiedenen übernatürlichen Wesen, so als würde sie diese anziehen. Kann es sein? Meine Augen weiten sich. Das muss ich prüfen, aber wie? Ludwig wäre eine Idee. Ich rufe Ludwig an und vereinbare einen Termin für heute Abend. Danach greife ich nach dem versprochenen Tagebuch und gehe zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ich lege das Tagebuch auf den Nachttisch auf ihrer Seite.

„Godric", flüstert Bella.

Ich schaue sie an. Habe ich sie geweckt? Ihre Augen sind geschlossen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüstert sie.

Wenn mein Herz noch schlagen würde, hätte es wahrscheinlich einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Sie spricht im Schlaf. Das könnte interessant werden. Ich bin gespannt, was sie noch sagt. Ich ziehe das Kopfkissen weg und lege mich wieder unter sie. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Engel.", flüstere ich und küsse ihre Stirn. Ich liege im Bett, streichle ihren Rücken und genieße ihre Nähe.

* * *

><p><span>Perspektive: Bella<span>

Ich werde durch meinen knurrenden Magen geweckt. Ich hatte seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr zu essen. Um mich sind Arme geschlungen. Wo bin ich? Ich öffne langsam die Augen. Mein Kopf liegt auf einem Arm und vor mir ist eine nackte Brust mit Tätowierungen. Jetzt fällt mir wieder alles ein. Godric. Ich bleibe ein paar Minuten liegen und genieße das wohlige Gefühl. Da ich nicht weiß, wie lange er schlafen muss, winde ich mich langsam aus seinen Armen. Ich setze mich auf und versuche mich zu orientieren. Die Stehlampe bei der Sitzecke ist an, aber runter gedimmt. Danke, Godric. Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auf dem Nachttisch auf meiner Seite liegt ein Buch mit einem Zettel. „Guten Morgen mein Engel, wie versprochen, ist hier das Tagebuch mit den Bräuchen meines Stammes. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. P.S Die Küche findest du neben dem Wohnzimmer."

Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Ankleide. Ich schnappe mir Unterwäsche, kurze Jogginghosen und Top und gehe ins Badezimmer. Da ich Hunger habe, mache ich mich nur schnell frisch und ziehe mich um. Danach schnappe ich mir das Tagebuch und mein Handy. Ich mache mich auf die Suche nach der Küche. Zum Glück hat sich mein Orientierungssinn verbessert, sonst würde ich mich wahrscheinlich in diesem riesigen Haus verirren. Ich finde das Wohnzimmer und die Küche schnell. Ich stehe in einer großen modernen Küche mit allen möglichen Elektrogeräten, die man sich wünschen kann. In der Mitte ist eine Kochinsel mit Bar. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Warum haben Vampire, die nichts essen können, immer die schönsten und modernsten Küchen?

Die Schränke und der Kühlschrank sind vollgestopft mit Lebensmitteln verschiedenster Art. Wie soll ich das alles in nur zwei Tagen essen? Noch zwei Tage, dann bin ich ein Vampir. Bin ich bereit dafür? Ja, die Ewigkeit mit Godric verbringen. Während ich nachdenke, fange ich an Pfannkuchen zu machen. Ich hätte nach Edward zwar nie gedacht, dass ich wieder über so etwas nachdenke. Aber mit Godric fühlt es sich komplett anders an. Edward hat auch immer behauptet, dass wir Seelenverwandte wären. Das stimmt aber nicht. Für seinen Seelenverwandten braucht man sich nicht zu ändern. Man ist füreinander geschaffen. Dagegen passen Godric und ich zusammen. Wir kennen uns zwar erst ein paar Stunden, aber ich weiß tief in mir, dass es das Richtige ist.

Ich stelle einen Teller voller Pfannkuchen auf die Bar. Daneben stelle ich einen frischen Kaffee und ein Glas Saft. Ich schütte Ahornsirup über die Pfannkuchen und fange an zu essen. Nachdem Essen hole ich mein Handy raus und prüfe meine Nachrichten. Es werden fünf Anrufe von Charlie von heute Morgen angezeigt. Verdammt, ich habe total vergessen anzurufen. Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Ich wähle schnell seine Nummer. Er nimmt nach den ersten Klingeln ab.

„Bella?"

„Hi Dad. Sorry, es war gestern eine verrückte Nacht."

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Es ist aber schwer mir keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn meine einzige Tochter alleine unterwegs ist. Warum hattest du eine verrückte Nacht?" Verdammt, was soll ich da jetzt sagen. Wo sollte ich momentan sein. Ich muss mir was überlegen, wie ich das in Zukunft regle. Oklahoma war mein letzter Bericht. Ahh, das könnte klappen.

„Ich bin momentan in Oklahoma City. Ich habe gestern Sam wieder getroffen. Kennst du noch Sam, der Nachbar von deiner Mutter. Ich habe mit ihm immer gespielt, wenn wir zu Besuch waren. Gestern, bin ich bei ihrem Haus vorbei gefahren und habe ihn vor seinem Haus gesehen. Wir haben uns begrüßt und ausgetauscht. Seine Eltern haben mich eingeladen ein paar Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben. Das habe ich gerne angenommen. Sam und ich haben die ganze Nacht gequatscht und ich bin erst heute Morgen erschöpft ins Bett gefallen. Ich bin erst seit ein paar Minuten wach."

„Das ist super. Richte den dreien grüße von mir aus. Was wirst du als nächstes machen?"

„Ich werde ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Mal ein bisschen ausspannen und dann weitersehen. Ich werde mich melden, wenn ich mehr weiß. Können wir uns drauf einigen, dass ich mich nicht jeden Abend melden muss. Solange ich bei Chris, Lisa und Sam bin, bin ich ja nicht alleine."

„Ja, ja. Kein Problem. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, wenn es wieder weitergeht. Ich muss jetzt aber los. Viel Spaß noch, Bells."

„Dir auch, und arbeite nicht so viel. "

Ich lege auf. Puh, nochmal gut gegangen. Ich muss mir unbedingt überlegen, was ich mit ihm mache. Soll ich meinen Tod vortäuschen? So kann es auf jeden Fall nicht weitergehen. Ich bin ja schon zwei Monate unterwegs und er wird bestimmt bald misstrauisch. Ich muss heute Abend mit Godric darüber sprechen. Ich spüle das Geschirr ab. Danach lege ich mich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und fange an das Tagebuch zu lesen. Die Einträge über seinen Stamm sind am Anfang des Buches. Er beschreibt das Leben, die Religion und die Kultur der Gallier. Dann beschreibt er die Bräuche und auch die Tätowierungen mit Bildern. Ich bin vertieft in das Tagebuch und bekomme nicht mit, das Godric ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Als er mich die Schulter küsst, fahre ich erschreckt hoch.

„Hallo mein Engel. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Ich setze mich auf und schmunzle. „Ihr Vampire seid einfach zu leise. Ich muss Glöckchen an euch binden." Er lacht laut auf.

„Das wird bald kein Problem mehr sein." Er setzt sich neben mich und hebt mich auf seinen Schoß. Wir küssen uns. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Ich lächle, „Ja, traumhaft." Ich schmuse mich an ihn und kraule seinen Nacken. Er schlingt seine Arme um mich. Seine Hand verschwindet unter mein Top und streichelt meinen Rücken.

„Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir mit meinem Dad machen. Er glaubt, dass ich momentan auf einem Roadtrip bin und verschiedene Universitäten besuche. Ich bin aber schon zwei Monate unterwegs und ich weiß nicht wie lange er mir das noch abkaufen wird. Ich soll ihm jeden Abend eine Nachricht schreiben oder anrufen. Da ich es gestern vergessen habe, hat er mir heute Morgen ein paar Nachrichten auf meine Voicemail gesprochen. Ich habe ihn zurückgerufen und ihm eine Notlüge aufgetischt, dass ich momentan bei ein paar Bekannten bin. Er braucht sich also keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich nicht jeden Abend anrufe. Aber was sollen wir machen, wenn ich ein Vampir bin?" Ich schaue ihn hilflos an.

„Shh, ganz ruhig. Uns wird schon was einfallen. Wir haben ein paar Tage Zeit. Wir müssen nicht alles auf einmal lösen." Er streichelt mir über die Wange und küsst mich sanft auf die Lippen. Er wechselt das Thema, „Wie gefällt dir das Tagebuch?"

„Super. Es ist interessant, das alles von einem Augenzeugen zu lesen."

„Das freut mich. Ich habe heute Morgen mit Eric gesprochen. Er wird heute Abend hierher fliegen. Mit all deinen Feinden habe ich mir überlegt, das Unterstützung gut wäre." Er zwinkert mir zu und grinst. „Er freut sich schon dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ok, ich bin auch schon gespannt."

„Ich habe auch Ludwig angerufen. Sie ist eine Ärztin für übernatürliche Wesen. Ich möchte, dass sie dich mal untersucht. Vielleicht kann sie mehr zu deinem Zustand sagen. Sie müsste direkt nach Sonnenuntergang hier sein. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, kann ich den Termin absagen."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Vielleicht findet sie ja was heraus. Ich frage mich, ob das Gift Auswirkungen auf meine Verwandlung haben wird."

* * *

><p><span>Perspektive: Godric<span>

Bellas Handy klingelt. Sie schaut auf das Display und hebt ab. „Hey Peter, was ist los?"

„Hey Süße. Es gab ein kleines Problem in Forks."

„Ist mit Charlie alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, beruhige dich. Die Pixie-Schlampe hat eine Vision von dir bekommen, als du ohnmächtig warst. Sie hat gesehen, dass du bei uns bist. Daraufhin ist Edward durchgedreht. Jay konnte das aber lösen. Emmett, Rose und Jay sind jetzt auf dem Weg zu uns. Sie haben Pixie dabei, damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann."

„Den dreien geht es aber gut, oder?"

„Natürlich. Edward war noch nie ein Gegner für den Major. Sie werden Morgen ankommen. Dann können sie dich noch vor deiner Verwandlung sehen."

„Du mit deinem Yoda-Scheiß.", grummelt Bella. „Hört sich gut an, ich freue mich schon sie wieder zu sehen. Wissen sie schon Bescheid?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Du darfst gerne alles erklären. Du sagst ja immer, dass ich mich zusammenreißen und nicht immer alles verraten soll." Ich höre einen lauten Knall. „Au, Char! Was soll das?"

„Danke Char, du bist ein Schatz."

„Kein Problem Bells, manchmal wird er einfach zu übermütig."

„Ich ruf später nochmal an, um die Details wegen morgen zu klären."

Sie verabschieden sich und sie legt auf.

„Wer ist Pixie-Schlampe?"

„Das ist Alice, Jaspers Ex-Frau. Ich habe dir doch gestern gesagt, dass sie die Zukunft sehen kann. Sie nutzt es natürlich ständig aus, um andere zu manipulieren und ihren Kopf durchzusetzen."

„Wenn sie schon mitgebracht wird, würde ich mich auch mal gerne mit ihr unterhalten." Ich grinse sie an. Sie könnte nützlich sein. Mal schauen, ob ich sie bezirzen kann.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein."

„Ich kann dich morgen Mittag leider nicht begleiten. Du kannst ihnen aber die Adresse geben, dass sie dich hier abholen. Ich möchte kein Risiko mit dir eingehen. Man kann ja nie wissen, was du als nächstes anlockst." Ich grinse sie an und streichle ihre Wange.

„Haha, sehr witzig. Bist du dir sicher, dass sie mich hier abholen sollen?"

„Ja, sie sind für dich Familie. Du vertraust ihnen und ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Wir sollten irgendwann besprechen, wie wir unsere Kräfte zusammenlegen können, um die Probleme zu beseitigen. Bringe sie dann bitte mit hierher. Dann kann ich den Rest kennen lernen."


End file.
